Lets start over
by Bexta03
Summary: Bella has been hiding from Edward for three years after finding out she was pregnant with his twins. What happens when she comes accross him. All human.
1. Chapter 1: Going to Grandpas

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any characters from the Twilight series, they all belong to Stephanie Myer.

Chapter one – Going to Grandpas

"Carly Alice, please put some clothes on." I called to my two year old twins who were running down the hall.

"No mama, we wanna be nakie!" Alice screamed while Carly laughed.

I sat back on the couch and sighed in defeat. "Fine, you win, but I guess we will just stay here then, we can visit Grandpa next month"

I heard there laughing stop and then their footsteps running toward me "No mama, we wanna see Grandpa now!" Carly said pulling on a shirt.

"Help us get dressed" Alice said, agreeing that she also wanted to see Grandpa.

I helped them get dressed and then packed some lunch. Once I was done I picked up our over night bags and got the twins into the car and then loaded everything in. We lived in Seattle and Charlie, my father who was their Grandpa, lived in Forks, a small little rainy town, where I had grown up. It was about an hour and a half's drive to Forks and hopefully, the girls can somehow stay quiet.

_Fifteen minutes later_

"My name is Alice" Carly said.

"No, Carly, I'm Alice, your Carly" Alice said.

"Na ah"

"Yeah"

"Nah"

"Yeah"

"Nah"

"Yeah"

"Nah"

"Yeah"

"Girls" I said through clenched teeth. I looked at them through the review mirror. There constant bickering was driving me insane "Alice and Carly, you both know who you are, please, stop fighting"

They smiled at me and waited until I was concentrating on the road before I heard a small whisper "I'm Alice"

_Half an hour later_

"Mama, are we there yet?" Carly asked

"Not yet, we still have almost an hour left" I told them.

"Now?" Alice asked me.

I looked at them through the mirror, raising one eyebrow, daring them to continue this game. I heard Alice huff in boredom. I gave into their small, sad, bored little faces and pulled over to the side of the road and got out my laptop. I put it onto the middle of the two front seats and tied it down with a bit of rope I had brought. I put on 'The Little Mermaid' for them to watch.

I started driving while they were happily watching the movie. Thank you for technology.

_One hour later_

I pulled in to the exit that I had to take and passed a worn out sign 'Welcome to Forks' when the girls saw that they got excited and started shouting and laughing. I let them; it's good to get them excited.

I drove passed my old school and silently thanked myself I wouldn't have to go inside it, it had too many memories, ones that if I were to think of, would make me break down.

"Mama, did you meet Daddy here?" Alice asked me, pointing to the school.

I nodded "yeah baby, that's where I met Daddy"

"Where's daddy now?" Carly asked.

Although I had answered this question many, many times, they still continued to ask me he same one "I don't know girls, I don't know where Daddy is."

The girls fell silent while I drove down the familiar street, passing the park where I used to spend many hours after school with my old friends. I pulled into Charlies driveway and hopped out of the car and went to get the girls out. Once they were released they ran up the few stairs and started knocking on the door, yelling "Grandpa, where here!"

He opened the door and hugged them both while letting them inside, then he came and helped me with the bags. "How are you Bells" He asked me.

"Good, I'm good" I said, kissing his cheek "How are you dad?"

He smiled "Fantastic now that I have my three favorite girls here"

"Wow, Girls you've grown so much" my dad said as he sat down to get to better look at them. I sat down on the arm chair, watching him hug and kiss my girls.

Carly Esme Cullen and Alice Rose Cullen were identical, in every way except for their eyes. They both had brown hair and were both very pretty. The different eyes were a dead give away to which twin was which. Carly's eyes were a bright brown, exactly like mine where as Alice's eyes were green, exactly like Edward, their fathers.

Edward, how I missed him so much.

I had grown up being very close friends with this group in particular. Edward and Alice Cullen, Emmett Hale, Rosalie and Jasper Whitlock. We all met at the very first day of primary school, which I still remember. Since that day we were barely seen apart. Over the years we grew up and matured together, but still stayed the same, the seven of us. That is, until the last few years of high school, Alice and Jasper fell in love and Emmett and Rosalie started going out. It took me a Edward a little longer but we also fell into a strong, deep relationship.

We graduated together as a group as well as couples. We were going to spend a year together, traveling before breaking up and going off to college, but that never happened. Before we started traveling Edward and Alice's grandparents both died in a robbery at their local supermarket and they had to both fly to Australia to go to the funeral. The night before Edward left we made love, promising to always be waiting. They stayed in Australia for a few months and while they were gone I found out that I was pregnant, with twins. It scared both me and my father, who constantly asked me to call Edward, or get rid of the baby. I could do neither. So I moved to Seattle and my mother moved down from Phoenix to help me during my pregnancy and when the girls came. She left a year ago, so she could spend more time with Phil, the girls missed her but I was happy I was trying to raise them alone.

I missed Edward and every day I tried to call him, actually picking up the phone and dialing his number, but I can never let it ring, I always hang up. I am terrified about what he will say and what he will do once he finds out he has children.

"Bella? Honey? You okay?" My father asked me, bringing me out of my memories.

"Um, Yeah" I croaked, my voice dry.

"Your crying Hun, whats wrong" He said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders, the girls stood at my knees, worried expressions plastered on their faces.

"I was just thinking, you know, the place brings back memories." I told him. He smiled sadly, knowing what I was talking about.

"Well, we have the town barbeque tonight, you girls wanna come?" He asked us.

I looked at the girls "well, you girls wanna go to a barbeque?"

"Yes, Yes, Yes, Please mama, can we go?" they chanted.

I laughed at the girls energy "of course"

They ran around the house collecting things they wanted to bring while I went upstairs and had a shower. I needed to relax if I was going to go to this gathering, lots of people means lots of more memories.

I let the water run down my back for a moment before stepping out and getting ready. Once I was sure I was dressed well to Alice standards I left the bathroom and went into my old room,where me and the girls were sleeping.

Alice was my best friend above everyone, except for Edward. She was a small girl, with jet black hair that pointed in all directions. She loved shopping and doing all of the girly things that every girl loves, except me. She constantly loved playing 'Bella Barbie' and although these things frustrated me, I loved her as much as I would love a sister, in fact, I thought of her as a sister. If she was to see me know, after I left Edward and her, I could only imagine that she would look at me with such shame that it would break my heart.

"Come on Bells, where leaving" My father called from downstairs. I picked myself up from the bed and walked slowly downstairs, making sure I didn't trip.

"Alright kiddos" I joked. "Lets go to the barbeque"

My dad laughed "who's the kid?"

"Obviously, you are, you have some food in your mustache" I said, wiping it away for him.

"Thank Bells, don't know what I do without you" he said while hugging me.

The ride there was uneventful, it held a few screaming girls, a laughing Grandpa and a Bella who was thankful for choosing to drive.

**Thanks for reading**

**~Bexta03**


	2. Chapter 2: The Barbeque

Chapter two – The Barbecue

We pulled into the large community park that is used as the town gathering spot, such as this one. We got out of my SUV and my girls raced inside toward the playground. I followed, carrying the picnic blanket, while Charlie brought the bags.

Charlie spread the blanket on the floor and then left to quickly say hello to the other officers. I watched the girls playing on the swings. "Mama, I can go higher than Alice" Carly said, while laughing.

"Na ah" Alice said while she pumped her legs and made her go higher.  
"Girls, be careful" I warned.

"Mama, where hungry" Carly said as she slowed down on her swing, Alice doing the same.

I sighed and walked over, helping them down "Alright, lets go find the barbecue"

We walked over to where the food was and picked out what we wanted, while I was waiting for the girls to decide, one of my dearest friends that I had stayed in contact came over "Bella!" someone called, pulling me into his arms.

"Hi Jake" I coughed, choking from his massive hug.

My girls heard who it was and came rushing over, food forgotten, "Jakey!" They sang.

"Hey my angels" he said, bending down to hug them. He had been there for me when I found out I was pregnant and moved with me to Seattle, he was even there in the delivery room. But he had to move back here to be closer to his father, who was in a wheelchair.

"So, Bella, your monthly trip to see Charlie?" He asked

"yep" I said, going over to the table and getting the girls food and then walking away "I gotta get them fed, wanna come to our blanket?"

"Sure" He said, grabbing his food and then following me.

_20 minutes later_

"So, I'm walking inside, calling for the Maria, the babysitter, and find her staring at the kitchen. I walk in and find my two 'angels' sitting on the floor, naked except for some undies, covered in flour and cake mixture. It was hilarious" I said, laughing.

Jacob was already on the floor laughing.

"Sounds like heaps of fun Bella, I wish I could be more around, but you know with dad and all..." he said, trailing off.

"Jake, this is not your responsibility, It's mine"

"And Edwards" He said, quietly.

"Jake, not really...He doesn't even know he has children...let alone twins!" I confessed.

"Bella...I thought you told him...you told me you were going to call him" Jake said, angry.

"I know, I just, I couldn't...I was afraid of, I don't know"  
He sighed and pulled me onto his side, hugging me. I wrapped my arms around his waist. Carly and Alice saw us and came running toward us and sat in mine and Jacobs laps. I smiled, they really wanted and needed a daddy.

_One hour later_

The sun had gone and the moon was now up, we were watching the fireworks that came with such an event as this one. My girls, who are afraid of loud noises, didn't like it so I was going home. But first I was trying to find Charlie.

"Hey, have you seen Charlie Swan?" I asked someone.

That one turned around and spoke in a very familiar voice "Bella? Bella Swan?"

I soon realised that I was face to face with Mike Newton, on his arm was Jessica Stanley. "Hey Mike, Jessica, wow, it's been a long time" I said, hugging Jessica lightly. "are you two married?" I asked, noticing there wedding bands.

Jessica giggle "yeah, it was amazing I tried to contact you but your dad said you wouldnt be able to make it to the wedding...so, I'm sorry" she said, actually sounding sorry. She then brightened "So, what have you been up to?"

Before I could answer my girls came over and attached themselves to my legs "Mama, where scared" Alice told me.

"You said we were going home" Carly complained.

Jessica's eyes widened. "Are those yours?"  
"Yeah, this is Carly and Alice, girls say hello, these two were my friends from high school"

"Hello" they said together.

"Aww, there so cute Bells" Jessica said, kneeling to their level.

"Bella, whose are they?" Mike said.

"Edwards" I whispered.

They both looked at me, "But he said you just disappeared"

"what, why, have you spoken to him?"

"Ah, yeah, he's here, at Forks" Mike told me.

My breathing went faster, I felt really dizzy. I heard someone calling my name but I couldn't respond. He was here? The man I was trying desperately to avoid but yet to contact. I didn't know what to do, should I just be normal and let fate decide whether or not I would meet with him...or should I just leave.

I finally found myself and looked around, Mike and Jessica were staring at me and my Dad was calling my name "Bella, are you okay? What happened, Please Bells, talk to me"

"What happened..." I asked.

"You fainted" He answered, still sounding worried.

I got up "I was just caught off guard. Dad, my and the girls are going home, do you want to come or are you going to get a life home."

"Ah, I should come home, you shouldn't drive" He said, looking over his shoulder where his friends were, laughing loudly.

One of them turned and waved to Charlie "Come on Charlie! Come and play poker with us"  
I smiled "Have fun dad, I'll be fine, I'll drive slowly."

He agreed after a few complaints and then said goodbye and left for his friends. Mike and Jessica had floated away so I was able to leave without questions.

I walked with the girls toward the car, holding there hands while I crossed the road, there was a car coming so I stopped to let it pass. But at that same moment a firework exploded above us scaring Carly. She took off toward my car before I could stop her. All I heard then were my frantic cries and tires screeching. "Stay here" I yelled at Alice and ran toward Carly, who had frozen in the middle of the road. The car, that was heading for her, had stopped at about two meters away from her.

I reached her and fell to my knees, getting to her level. I turned her to look at me. There were tears coming down her face, her brown eyes full of fear. "shhh, it's okay, your okay" I said, pulling her toward me and hugging her.

I heard the car door open and someone come over. "Is she okay? I am so sorry, she came out of no where and...do you need me to call an ambulance?" He asked, really worried.

I had frozen though, the voice that was talking to me, in a frantic tone, one that I would recognise anywhere in the whole world. I took a deep breath and turned to the man and gasped and the same time he did. "Bella" he whispered, surprise covered his face.

I found my voice.

"Edward"

Please review :)

~Bexta03


	3. Chapter 3: Telling Alice

Chapter three – Telling Alice

Bella's POV

I stayed there, kneeling next to Carly, staring at Edward. He seemed equally shocked. We stayed there, staring at each other for a few moments and it wasn't until Alice called my name did I realise I was still in the middle of the road.

"Mama? Is Carly okay?" She called, standing at the side of the road.

I tore my eyes off of Edward and called her over "Alice, come here Hun."

"Alice?" Edward whispered.

I grabbed Alice's hand and then picked up Carly, hoisting her onto my hip. "I'm sorry Edward, really" I said, trying to put the years worth of apologising into this one. Then, I left.

I drove quickly, but safely toward Charlie's, ignoring the questions from the girls such as "Who was that?" and "Why did you say sorry?" Once at home, I got them out and inside. It was almost 9pm. I got them ready for bed, read to them and then kissed them goodnight.  
I went downstairs and collapsed on the couch, mentally exhausted, and fell into a fitful sleep.

_  
I stood at the end of a long white hallway. At the other end, stood Edward, facing away from me. I started running toward him, screaming his name. He then turned around, revealing my two girls, holding his hands. "Goodbye Bella" He said._

"_Goodbye Mama" My twins said together._

_There final goodbye stayed in the room as Edward and my girls started walking away. I ran after them, calling there names "Please, don't go, don't leave me. Don't take them!"_

_Suddenly, Carlisle came out of a door to the side "Bella. This is a hospital, don't shout." He scolded, then he left again through a different door._

_I walked into the door he came from, and peered into the room, Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper, all lying on beds, all hooked up to machines. "No, guys, wake up, please" I cried._

_I cried at Alice's bedside, staring at her frozen face and then the others. A hand rested on my shoulder and I turned quickly around. Esme. "What's happening? Why is this happening?" I asked her, tears streaming down my face._

"_Well honey, you left them, so now there leaving you" She said as a matter of fact. There was then a knocking on the door. I answered it, but there was still knocking._I quickly woke up, sweat poring down my face, mixing in with the tears. I wiped them away and then focused myself, something was still knocking. I finally realised it was the door and I got up and went to answer it, thinking it was Charlie who had lost his keys or something.

Answering the door I immediately regretted it. There, standing in the porch light, was Alice and Jasper. "You are back!"

I looked at my feet nervously. "Yeah" I whispered.

"Bitch" she yelled and slapped my face. Jasper grabbed her arms and held her back. I stared at her, slightly afraid.

"Alice. We discussed that we would find out why she left before we jumped and beat her up, I'm sure she is hurting too" Jasper calmed her down.

Alice glared at me before walking into Charlie's house and pushing past me. I stepped out of the way for Jasper, who smiled apologetically at me and followed Alice into the living room. I sat in a armchair, opposite the two seater and faced the two people who were on my list of I-hope-I-see-again-but-only-if-I'm-ready list. Alice stared at me, anger radiating from her. "Explain." She said simply.

I sighed deeply, slightly afraid of what her reaction will be once I tell her exactly why I left, that reason being asleep upstairs. "Okay, firstly you should both remember how cowardly I am and take that into account once I tell you. Before you and your family left for the funeral in Australia, me and Edward spent some...time...together. One thing led to another and the next thing we know we were expressing our love" I giggled silent as I remembered that moment.

Alice's eyes darkened, still angry. I continued explaining "You left the next morning and for the next few weeks I was okay, spending time with Jasper, Emmett and Rose, missing you guys, but I knew you'd both be back soon. After a month I realised I was late, so, I took a test and found out I was pregnant"

I stopped speaking when Alice took in a loud breath. "Bella" she said surprised "Edward didn't tell me.  
"Edward doesn't know" I whispered.

"Bella...you have to tell him" She said.

"I will, let me continue" I told her, realising she wasn't so angry any more. "When I found out I was pregnant I was terrified, so was Charlie, who found the test in the bin. I eventually moved to Seattle, so I didn't get judged by everyone here at Forks. Renee moved in with me and helped me through the pregnancy, she left a year ago to spend more time with Phill. So, two years ago, 9months after I left Forks, I gave birth to two girls."

"Twins?" Jasper asked.

I nodded. "Want to know there names?" I whispered.

Alice's eyes were watering now "I am so sorry Bella, I thought you just left and hated us. Why didn't you just tell us what had happened. Edward would have understood. He would have been there for you. We all would have"  
"I know, I was just scared and stupid. Do you think you could forgive me? Even a little bit?" I asked.

Alice smiled and nodded "of course I can, your my best friend"  
"Really, even after all this?" I asked, surprised.

"Bella, your like my sister" She said certainly.

"Thank you Alice" I said truthfully.

There was a moment of silence and then Jasper cleared his throat "So, what are there names?" he asked.

I smiled "My two beautiful girls are-"  
"Mama? Who are these people?" Carly asked, standing next to Alice at the doorway.

"here" I finished. Alice and Jasper turned to see them and smiled broadly. "Come here girls" I said, pulling them over to sit on my knees. "Do you girls want to tell these lovely people what your names are, your full names"

Carly nodded and Alice tiredly hit her head in my neck. Carly stood up and smiled at Alice, who smiled back. "My name is Carly Esme Cullen. Mama says I was named after two people she considered her second parents" She said in voice as if she was teaching someone something.

Alice gasped "Carlisle...Carly, and Esme. And Cullen! Bella you didn't!" She said, jumping excitedly "they will be so happy" She smiled broadly.

Alice looked at me, "Your turn Baby"

She stood up and Carly sat back down. "My name is Alice Rose Cullen. I was name after the two people Mama thought as her sisters, I heard her crying once, she said she missed them"

I blushed as Alice stared at me, her mouth slightly open. I stood "Come on girls, back to bed." I took them back upstairs and tucked them in and then came back down.

Alice was still staring at the place I was at before. She then turned to me as I walked into the room "You named one of them after me?" She asked.

"You and Rose" I corrected.

Alice shook her head and then jumped up and crushed me into one of her hugs. "Bella, I have missed you so much!" She then leaned back and looked at me, "We have to go shopping"  
I laughed as I hugged her again, happy that I was finally friends with her again.

Please review and stay tuned for the next chapet...hopefully it will come soon :)

Bexta03


	4. Chapter 4: Telling Edward

Chapter four – Telling Edward

It was the next morning when Ali and Carly woke me up at 7.30am. Why was there biological clock set so early, curse it. I groaned as they jumped on the bed. "Okay, I'm up, I'm up" I told them. I got up and dressed for the day, not needing a shower because of the one yesterday.

Once I was dressed I got them dressed and the headed downstairs. "Okay girls, what's for breakfast?" I asked them.

They smiled "Pancakes!" The yelled in unison.

I laughed and headed to make there breakfast and saw a note on the bench.

_Bella,_

_I have left for work and wont be back till late tonight, don't wait up. Alice Cullen called me this morning tell me to order you to go over to their place for lunch. Have you spoken to her? Either way I suggest you go, I know you have missed them and they all deserve and have a right to know about the twins. Especially Edward._

_Good luck honey._

_~Charlie_

_p.s Tell the girls I said hey_

Shit. Lunch at the Cullen's. Will Esme and Carlisle be there? Will Rose and Emmett? Will Edward? I couldn't do this...could I? It was be a very easy way to just get it all out there, tell them all at once...but it was be very hard. I looked down at the girls staring at a newspaper on the table. One the front it had a picture of a man and a baby girl, saying that the father had died in a accident.

"Mama, is our Daddy like this man? Did her die?" Alice asked.

I sighed, they should know. "Girls, come in here with me." I said, and pulled them into the lounge.

"Do you want to know about your daddy?" I asked.

There eyes brightened "Yes" Carly whispered.

"Your father is Edward Cullen. One of my best friends as well as the love of my life" I told them.

They stared at me, perhaps they didn't understand. "So, Edward is our daddy?" Alice asked. "Why hasn't he met us? Doesn't he like us?"

My heart sank, "Girls, Edward doesn't hate you, he just doesn't know you yet. I can promise you that if you three met he would love you just as much as I love you. Do you know why?"

They looked at each other and then back at me and shrugged.

"Because he is your daddy." I said simply.

They smiled and nodded. "So, if he loves us, or would if he met us. Why hasn't he come to see us?" Carly asked, raising her eyebrows.

I sighed, how to tell them that I was petrified of his reaction. "Do you girls remember when you broke my vase, the one I got from Nana?" I asked them.

They nodded slowly, probably wary that they were going to be told off.

"Do you remember how scared you felt to tell me about it?"

They nodded again.

"That's how I feel, I'm afraid that if I tell your daddy about you girls he will get mad at me and never want to see me again." I admitted. I didn't think they actually understood, but they were nodding in understanding.

"Will we ever meet him?" Alice asked quietly. They seemed to understand that this was a hard topic for me. I sniffed and wiped my eyes, praying the tears wouldn't start, not in front of the girls.

"Well, do you want to meet him?" I asked, deciding to let them decide. Let them make the vital decision in all our lives. If they wanted to meet him, they will. If they didn't then we didn't have to.

"I do" Carly said, determined.

Alice was silently nodding, a small smile was present on her face, her green eyes as bright as ever, letting me get lost into them...just like Edwards.

"Alright then, I will call him today, maybe he can come for breakfast. This is going to be very hard for both of us, so you girls have to understand that it's going to be his decision on whether or not he comes. Do you girls understand?"

They both nodded "can we go get ready?" Alice asked.

I nodded and they bounded upstairs.

I sat deeper into the couch and picked up the cordless phone and dialled the number that I knew by heart, one that I would never forget. "Hello?" Said a very sleepy voice that I recognised immediately as Edwards.

"H-Hi" I managed to chock out.

"Who is this?" He said, angry now. I looked at the clock and was surprised to realise it was still only 8am. Opps, I knew from before that Edward was still in bed until at least 10.

"Uh, It's Bella" I whispered. I could feel the tears prickling against my eyes, I really didn't want to cry. I was just talking to him! I wasn't even talking about anything important yet.

"Bella? Really?" He asked, sounding more awake now. I heard rustling, he must be sitting up.

"Yeah, its me." I said, still quiet. "I know your probably really angry at me because of what happened two years ago. But I need you to listen to me."

"Okay, I promise I'll listen"

"I'm just going to come right out and say it, the reason why I left. If you hate me I understand, really, but please don't take it out on the others that are involved, because they had no decision in this." I said, afraid he was going to hate the girls.

"I wont judge anyone else for your actions Bella, please just tell me why you left. You don't know how many times I've gone over everything that I had done, I don't know what I did to make you leave" He said, sounding sad.

My heart broke, yes he was why I left, but it was really his fault. I made the decision to keep the girls. I took a deep breath and then blew it out. "I was pregnant"

Silence.

I heard him breathing into the phone, he must have been thinking about that night, I was now. "Mine?" he whispered.

I assumed he was asking if the baby was his. "Yes, yours"

More silence.

"How old is she or he now?" He asked, still sounding sad.

I took another deep breath "Their two years old."  
"Their? As in theirs more than one?" He asked, surprised.

"I had twins. Two girls"

"Bella...twins?" he murmured. "Why didn't you tell me? I would have supported you and the babies, I would have been there for you...I would have wanted you to have them, I would have loved to be parents with you."

I felt tears fall down "I know, I was just really scared, so I ran away. I wasn't thinking properly and I still don't know what I'm doing because I really don't want to hurt you any more. But I really need you to know that you have daughters. I can't take the fact that they don't have their daddy, because I know that their daddy would be the best in the world."

"Bella, I know, you were scared I understand. What's done is done, but now I know can I be a part of their life. I know this is a big decision, but I know its the right one." He said, very seriously.

"I want you to be a part of their lives as well." And part of mine, I thought with a small smile.

"Mummy, is daddy coming for breakfast?" Carly asked, standing in front of me. I could hear Alice singing softly in the kitchen.

"Maybe honey. Go do some drawing" I said.

"That little girl, on the street. I almost hit her. She is, she's yours...so, she's mine?" He mumbled.

"yes. That's Carly"

"Oh my...I almost hit my own daughter" he growled. I heard his breathing hitch and more rustling.

"They want to meet you" I whispered. "They want to meet their daddy"

I just heard him repeat the word daddy in the silence. "Do you want to come for breakfast? They want you to"

"Yes" He said simply. Then I heard rustling, I guess, as he got out of bed. I had to quickly put the image of Edward out of bed.

"Come around when your ready. I'll see you soon" I told him.

"okay, bye Bella"

"Bye" I whispered, smiling. Edward was okay with it. He was coming to meet them. Maybe this would turn out okay.


	5. Chapter 5: Breakfast

Chapter five – Breakfast

Once I put the phone back down I quickly went into the kitchen where the girls were drawing. "Mama, look what I drawed" Alice chimed, handing me a crumpled piece of paper.

There was four stick figures, all different colours. She pointed to each person as she said who they were "This is me and this is Carly and this is you and that is Daddy" She said proudly. "Gonna put it on the fridge" She asked.

"Of course" I said, smiling and stuck it on the fridge with a magnet that held a photo of me as a baby. Okay, girls, clean up your things because Edward – your daddy – is coming over for breakfast"

There was a chorus of cheers as they rushed to do as I said and in less than half an hour the house was relatively clean, of the girls toys that had accumulated everywhere. I hummed as I made the batter for pancakes and at about 9.15 the doorbell rang. Carly and Alice jumped up and down on the spot and at moments like these I could easily tell they were related to Alice, just so much energy. They stood behind me, holding onto my legs as I answered the door. There, in front of me, was Edward. Just as beautiful as I remembered and I suddenly felt insignificant, as usual, and old, as if all the endless nights of trying to put the girls to bed when they were babies had finally caught up with me and I had aged so much. Where as, Edward was still his 18 year old self. He broke the silence "I have missed you so much." and then he hugged me.

I didn't expect this. I melted into his embrace and took a deep breath, remembering all the times I had commented silently about his scent, amazing. He started to pull away and I reluctantly did as well, even though I never wanted to let go every again. "mummy?" Carly whispered.

Edward looked down and smiled, his eyes lighting up as he looked upon to his two daughters for the first time ever. He looked back at me "Their beautiful Bella" He told me sincerely and then he looked back down at them and knelt to their level.

I smiled at the picture. Edward kneeling in front of the girls. The girls had moved in front of me now and they were holding each other's hands but were looking longingly to Edward, who they knew was their father.

"Are you Edward?" Carly asked.

Edward smiled "Yes..." He said, cautiously.

"Mama says your our Daddy." Alice said, looking up through her eyelashes.

Edward's eyes became watery as he looked up at me.

I nodded comfortingly.

"I am" He said, his voice breaking.

"I'm Alice, Mama says I have your eyes" Alice said proudly.

Edward looked between the two of them. "She's right, but you my dear, you have your mothers eyes"  
"I'm Carly, and I like Mummy's eyes." She said, equally proud as Alice.

"I like mummy's eyes too" Edward said "Do you girls have full names?"  
"Yes. Do you want to see some pictures?" Alice asked, jumping on the spot excitedly.

Edward smiled and stood up "If that's okay with mummy"

I smiled and wiped a tear away, I hadn't realised I had been crying. "Of course" I said and moved out of the way so they could come inside.

Edward carefully tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and smiled at me before following the girls into the lounge room.

I passed them on the couch, where they had pulled out the album full of baby photos of them that I had brought to show Charlie, and went into the kitchen to make the pancakes.

From the lounge room I could hear the three laughing, it made me sad to know that Edward would have been a part of our lives from the start. But I guess what's done is done, so now...I had to move forward.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mama, smells yummy" Carly praised as I helped her into the seat. I saw Edward lift Alice into another one and I smiled at his father-ness. I sat in the other chair and motioned for Edward to sit in the last chair. He pulled some pancakes onto his plate and covered them in maple syrup, strawberries and ice cream. I laughed, remembering that it was his all time favourite breakfast before I had served it, and made sure there was those ingredients out. "You remembered?" he asked, eyeing his plate.  
"Yes, but now your not the only one." I said, indicating to Alice who had the syrup bottle upside down, letting it ooze onto her plate and Carly who was piling way too many strawberries onto her pancakes.  
"they have good tastes" he said, laughing.

I nodded, putting lemon and sugar on mine and cutting off a piece. "I was invited for lunch to your place today. Are you going to be there?" I asked him, not wanting the akward silence to happen.

"If you want me to be" he said with his mouthful.

"I do" I said, whispering as I stared at my plate.

He smiled and then turned to Alice who had put the syrup bottle into her mouth and was now almost drinking it. "Alice, I don't think that's very good for you."  
Carly was egging her on "Drink it! Drink it!"  
Alice looked at me evilly and then squirted some into her mouth. She gagged at the full taste of it by its self and put the bottle down and quickly got a drink of milk. I laughed at her and she poked her tongue out.

"Wow, that reminded me so much of Emmett." He said.

"I know, they do so much stuff that remind me of all you guys. I mean, she's not even related to Emmett and look what she just did! It's really weird sometimes"

He laughed and then looked sad.

"What's wrong?"  
"It's just, I have missed out on so much..." he said, eating some more pancake so he didn't have to talk. He would always do that, if he didn't want to talk about something he'd go and get something to eat so he would have an excuse.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. Then I decided to change topics and teach him the things he didn't know "Do you want to know who I named them after?"  
His eyes brightened "Of course."

"Well, Alice is named after Alice. Her middle name is Rose, so you know who thats after. Her full name is though, Alice Rose Cullen" I explained.

His eyes met mine "Cullen?" he asked.

"Yeah...Cullen. Is that okay?"

"Of course, I just thought...I just presumed they'd be Swans" He mumbled.

"Edward, they'd always be a Cullen whether it was in their name or not"

"Me next, tell him my name mummy!" Carly cheered.

"Okay. Carly is next. Carly is Carlisle, but you know, I couldn't name her Carlisle, so I named her Carly"  
"Makes sense. He'll be very happy to hear about that" He thought out loud.  
I smiled "Her middle name is Esme. Carly Esme Cullen"

"Mum will also be very happy. Everyone will be...they would really love to meet them" He said to me.

"Were all going to lunch today"

He smiled "Good, hopefully, we can all be a happy family in time"

My stomach flipped. Hopefully.

Half an hour later and two pancakes on the wall and one on the roof we had finished breakfast. I was starting the dishes when Edward came and took the dish towel from the bench. "You wash, I'll wipe" he said, smiling.

"Just like old times" I said, remembering many times we had washed the dishes together.  
He nodded sadly.

"Mama, where going upstairs to play" Carly called as I heard them bounce up to my room.

"I really have missed you Bella" He said suddenly. "You have no idea how lonely I've been without you"

"I've missed you too" I said honestly, trying to put in all the I've missed you's into that one.

There was the awkward silence which wasn't very awkward just one where I knew I should say something but had no idea about what to say. I looked at the clock, 10.30. Wow, time has really gone quickly. "I should probably tell them where coming for lunch, find out what time to be there. I'll be right back"  
I then hurried out of the room and got to the phone, dialling Alice's mobile. "Heeello?" she sang.

"Hi Alice, it's B-"  
"I would know your voice from anywhere Bella! You don't have to tell me it's you on the phone. Don't you remember the four hour phone call we had once?" She said, laughing. I could hear a faint laugh in the background.

"yeah, I remember, Charlie told me off because of the phone bill and when I told you about it you just said to tell him you'll pay for it"  
She laughed some more "So, what's up...coming for lunch?"  
"yeah, we are. Do Esme and Carlisle know where here?" I asked her, worried.

"yeah, me and Jasper told them last night. They also know about the girls. But I didn't tell Edward, I thought that should be something from you. You should really tell him you know, it's not good to keep something like this from him, I know for a fact that he wont be angry but rather upset that he hasn't been apart of your lives. I mea..."  
"Alice?"

"n, come on! He has kids and you didn't even tell him. He's the sought of man who would take this under his belt and just go with the flow, you know? I could see Edward as a good father, teaching his girls how to ride a bike while you sit on the porch swing with a small bronze haired boy in your lap while he laughs and giggles. With me next to you, pregnant with my adorable jasper child. Then my own toddler running around while Jasper frantically tries to get him/her dressed..."  
"Alice!?"

"And then rose and Emmett are on their fourth honeymoon so we are minding there gazillion kids because of those few times they were caught up with the 'moment'. Wow Bella, I can see it know. Aren't you excited?"  
"ALICE" I yelled into the phone at the exact time she finished.

"God Bells, you don't have to yell" she said, sounding offended.

"I told Edward this morning" I said simply.

"Really! Why didn't you say so, how's he take it? He didn't yell did he?" She asked.

"He was really good. He's here now actually, he met them. He had breakfast with us"

"Good!" Alice stated "Well, you three...or four need to come around for lunch soon. Be here by 11 so we can all sit down and discuss this whole situation. I'm going to call Emmett and Rose and have them come around to, they should know your back as well...with twins! Jasper is telling me to get off know. Bye Bella"  
"Okay, Bye Ali" I said, using her childhood nickname.

I heard her sigh as I said it and then mumble "I have really missed you Bella."

"yeah, I know Alice, I'm sorry. I missed you too. I'll see you soon though" I said and then I closed the phone.

After we finished the dishes we went into the lounge and sat down. I decided to let Edward know now and then how I felt. "I feel really bad about all this and want to try and fix the fact that you were left out of their life for so long."  
He seemed taken aback. "Bella, I understand that you were afraid, I don't old any of it against you."

"I have a diary" I whispered, still deciding whether or not I actually wanted to give him this piece of my life.  
He leant his head to the side in question.

"For the past two years, I felt bad because you didn't know what was happening...so I wrote in a diary for you" I whispered, feeling as if I was telling a horrible secret. Some of those things I wrote into that book were pretty mean.

"Bella..." He started.

I cut him off "I wrote it for you. So you could know what happened in the girls lives...you can have it"

"You'd give me your diary?" he asked

"Yes...if you want it"

He nodded.

I went and got it from my bag upstairs and hurried back down to the lounge room. I held it close to my chest as I approached him. "some of the things I have written about you haven't exactly been perfect...but take into account that I was very moody while I was pregnant and when the girls were still babies."

He chuckled softly.

"Don't let anyone else read it. Please" I asked, pleading.

"Of course" He promised.

I smiled and then handed over my past two years of life.

"Ill be right back, I have to go check on the girls" I said quickly and rushed upstairs.

I carefully went up one step at a time, happy that I had finally handed it to him. Hopefully know he can understand what I went through and also know about the girls more and not feel so left out. Hopefully, this will help him forgive me, even if he says he does, he must still be hurting...a little.


	6. Chapter 6: The diary

Chapter six: The diary

Edward's POV

She escaped the room and quickly went upstairs, I stayed sitting on her couch, looking at this black, thick book. I flipped quickly through the pages, it seemed worn and old, stains smudged the letters and small pictured cluttered the margins. Photos and notes were stapled to the sides and as I opened it creaked in protest. This book had seen a lot of memories over the two years, it was Bella's heart in some ways. I went to the front page and was surprised to see a note addressed to me, stapled at the bottom of this letter was a photo of me and her. I made myself focus on the letter:

_Dearest Edward,_

_  
Today I found out I am pregnant. I am so scared and really need you here...but I am more afraid of what you will say when you find out, if you find out. I don't want to risk you being angry and making me get rid of the baby and never want to talk to me so I've decided not to tell you. I know this must seem extremely selfish, but I don't know what else to do. _

_I know that you will eventually find out about the baby and you'll either be angry that I kept it and never talk to me again or you'll want to be a[art of our lives. I hope it's the second outcome. If it is the second outcome then this is the reason I am writing in this – so you can one day reward about what I went through and the baby's life once it is born._

_Hopefully this will make up for you not being here and not knowing. Hopefully this can help you understand and forgive me._

_Love always,_

_  
Your Bella._

There was tear spots making a pattern on the page. One more was added as I realised I was crying too. I quickly wiped my eyes and now played more attention to the photo attached to the page. We were here, in Charlie's living room, I was laughing at the camera with my arm draped over Bella's shoulders. She had her head resting on my shoulder and was smiling at Alice, who had taken the photo. I remember that day very clearly. It was the last day I saw her.

"_Edward...were going to miss our plane if we stay here any more" Alice warned at me._

"_Edward, Alice's is right, you have to go" Bella agreed._

"_But Bella. I want to stay here" I wined._

"_No Edward, you have to go pay your respects to your grandparents" Bella scolded._

_I felt bad now, of course I had to do that, but I felt horrible for leaving her, we haven't spoken about the night before yet. "Okay enough is enough. Here, smile guys" Alice said, angry. She held out a polariod camera, pointing it to our faces._

_I wrapped my arm around her and she leant her head on my shoulder. We weren't smiling. "Jeez, where not leaving forever. It's not like we are going to run away in the circus, unlike someone who actually did when he was 5" She said, laughing._

_I laughed with her, remembering the experience. "I remember that!" Bella said happily. "I was very upset, but me and Alice had a plan, we were going to adopt a dog and call it Edward to replace you" She admitted._

_I scowled but then returned to laughing. Bella smiled up at Alice who was winking. She quickly snapped the photo twice and then handed each of us a copy. Bella took hers and smiled at the photo that was developing. She then turned to me and smiled more "I love you"_

I wiped my eyes some more and took out my wallet, searching through the stupid recipts to find the folded and very wrinkly photo of Bella and I, the exact one in the book. I smiled, it seemed that each of our photos had meant something to each other. I placed mine on the coffee table, it seemed no point to be able to take hers from her. I gave her mine and I got hers. Fair deal.

My phone rang "Hello Alice" I said after looking at the ID.

"Hi Edwarddddddd" She sang. She was way too hyper for way to long. "It's almost 11.30, you guys coming over soon"  
I looked at the clock, oops, forgot about the time. "yeah, we'll be there soon" I said, closing the phone without a goodbye. She hated it when I did that and as a brother, I loved making her annoyed.

I went to the bottom stair "Bella, it's almost 11.30, we have to be at Alice's soon, you want me to drive you?"  
She popped her head from the top, the girls appearing at the stairs and then they bounced down, jumping from the fourth step into my arms, I caught Alice and then quickly shifted her to my hip to catch Carly, who didn't even think to stop while I put Alice down. Silly girls. "I would love to Edward, but I have to take my car, the girls have their car seats."  
"Oh, okay then. I'll meet you there. I'll go now so I can warn everyone" I said, winking at her.

She laughed slightly and then agreed, waving goodbye as she went back to her room, probably going to change, that's what girls do...change all the time.  
"I'll see you there. Girls, come up and change into your dresses. We want to make a good impression on Grandpa and Grandma." She called.  
The girls cheered and ran upstairs, not tripping once. At least they didn't inherit her clumsy-ness.

I left through the front door and quickly drove home. I still lived with Carlisle and Esme, so did Alice, I think they preferred us there, they like having family in and out of their house. If we didn't, they'd get lonely...even though they wouldn't tell us.

I opened the door and everyone looked up from the couch. Rose and Emmett were snuggled in the love seat. Jasper was in the armchair and Alice and Esme were standing near my piano, discussing something quietly. Carlisle came downstairs from his study, probably thinking it was Bella.

"Is Bella here?" Carlisle asked.

I shook my head "She'll be here in a bit" I told them, seeing Rose and Emmett relax into a more comfortable position, realising she wasn't here yet.

"Edward" My mother chimed, sounding a lot like Alice. "I can't believe you have a daughter...two of them!" She said quickly. Hugging me tightly.

"Your not mad at Bella about this?" I asked.

"Of course not! I know what it's like to be pregnant – she would have been very scared so she did what everyone, even me, would have done. Gone to their mothers." Esme comforted "Be thankful that you know now and not later when the girls are older and moody" She said, eyeing Alice who scowled at her mother.

I chuckled.

"I can't wait to find out their names! Alice wouldn't tell us but she said we'd all be surprised. Knowing Bella, we'd probably be looking at two girls with classic names such as Mary-Anne or Juliet." Rose said, sitting up from leaning against Emmett.  
Emmett laughed "And then guys will be at your doorstop listening to Juliet going 'Romeo Romeo, where forth out thy Romeo"

"Highly doubt that Emmett, they'd be on their mobiles, or texting" Jasper said, laughing along with Emmett.

I went upstairs and put away Bella's diary, I hid it in my underwear draw, some place Alice would never look because of that one bad experience when she found a man-kini in there. When I had told her it was a dare from Emmett, she laughed it off but I saw her eyeing me every now and then. It was hilarious to watch her reaction though.

"She's here" Alice called from downstairs. I ran back down and stood to the side, watching as she walked in with the girls holding each of her hands.  
Seeing her there, rose coloured cheeks and motherly, made me love her more. The mother in Bella was so strong and it didn't hinder her personality, but it made her more wonderful. It was this moment when I realised that I would always love this woman, even if she grew another head and I could do nothing to stop this connection between me and her. I am now determined to get together with Bella again and make a family with her, be a part of the one she created, one I belonged in. Hopefully, she felt the same way as I did...hopefully she loved me as much as I love her.


	7. Chapter 7: Lunch

Chapter seven: Lunch

Bella's POV

I drove toward the Cullen mansion, a route that was etched into my mind and probably would never erase itself. This mansion was like my other home, my home away from home. The girls were singing softly in the back, very excited about meeting there 'other family' as they liked to say. I had explained who they were going to see and that they had to be on their best behaviour.  
I looked at them from the rear view mirror, they were in matching dresses, one blue and the other pink. Alice was more boyish and Carly was more a girly girl, which was hilarious because the adult Alice was more girly girl than ten girls and then the twin I name her after is a tom boy.

I pulled up to their driveway and parked the car skilfully and then helped the girls out of their seats. They skipped beside me, holding my hands, as we walking up to the door. When I was a teenager and lived in Forks I used to just walk into this house because Esme said that knocking was a waste of time for her who was the one who had to answer the door, she also said that she was afraid Emmett might one day break the door, so she official made a 'open door' to the four of us.

This time however, I knocked shyly on the door, not feeling right just walking in any more. Esme opened it expectantly. "Bella" She said, pulling me into a hug. I hugged her back, smiling into her hair. How I loved this woman. She was so much like my second mother.  
"I've missed you so much Esme" I said.

"I missed you too dear" She agreed, letting me into the house. She then knelt down to the girls "Hi sweeties. I'm Esme" She said.

From the corner of my eye I noticed Edward descend from the upper floor and hover around the stair case. I smiled at him softly before I nudged the girls backs "Girls, this is your grandma" I said, realising Esme wouldn't introduce herself because she wasn't sure how I felt about it.

"Grandma?" Esme asked me, standing up to look at me properly.

"Of course Esme. That's what you are" I said, smiling.

Tears formed in her eyes "Thank you" she whispered, giving me another hug.

I smiled into her hair, happy I had made her happy "I am so sorry for everything, for keeping them from you. Please...please try to understand..." I didn't know how to tell them.

Esme came to my rescue "You don't have to explain, we all understand and just want you to be a part of our lives now"

I wiped my eyes quickly and turned to the rest of the group. "Girls, Let me tell you everyone's names, pay attention okay?"

Carly nodded while Alice clung to my leg, she was much more shy around stranges.

"This there is your Grandpa, his name is Carlisle." I said.

Carlisle smiled warmly, which was returned by the girls.

"That there, the big one, is your Uncle Emmett. And the really pretty blonde girl is Aunty Rose" I told them.

Alice looked at me for confirmation that that was who she was named after. I nodded and she smiled at me. Emmett and Rose looked stunned I had introduced them as Uncle and Aunty.

"You know Jasper, Alice, your Grandparent and your daddy, so know all thats left is you girls. Should we tell them your names?" I said, animated.

Alice nodded while Carly giggled and shook her head. After giggling some more she started nodding as well. "Well, you girls know what to do"

Alice stepped forward and said in a small voice "You can tell us apart from our eyes. Mine are like daddy's, Green. And hers is like Mummy's, Brown. My full name is Alice Rose Cullen." She said, very quietly but proudly.

Alice smiled at Rose while Rose stared at her, her mouth slightly open. "Rose?" She whispered. "As, after me?"  
I nodded and then pushed Carly forward. She cleared her throat, grinning "My name is Carly Esme Cullen." she was much more confident that Alice.

Esme stared at me. While I don't think Carlisle fulling understood that Carly represented him. "Carlisle. I named Carly after you, Carly...Carlisle. It's girl-ma-fied." I clarified. Carly giggled at my wording.  
I smiled at him, and he beamed back. "Thank you" He whispered, staring at the girls. Whether it was the pure gift of having grandchildren or having one of them being named after him.

There was a small awkward silence that came which was ended suddenly by Emmett's loud booming voice. "Okay, hold up here. Bella come back after two years with twins and everyone is cool with this?"

Everyone stared at him. Alice tugged on my pants, bringing me down to her level "Mama, is Uncle Emmett...is he...Ok?" She asked, quietly.

He heard her and looked at me questioningly for the answer. "I don't know babe, he's always been like this...sometimes, it scares me" I said, winking.

"Okay dears, who's hungry?" Esme announced.

Alice, Emmett and the girls all cheered and jumped up and down. We all moved to the dinning room and waited for Esme to tell us where we are sitting. "Okay guys, Emmett and Rose your there, Carlisle, your at the head. Alice your-"  
Both Alice's moved towards the chair. "Ah...we should probably work something out about that" Edward said, speaking for the first time since I had gotten here. "Ali, your over here, dear" I pointed to the chair with a pillow, so she could sit and reach the table.

"Nah Bella, that's for the adult Alice, she needs the pillow too..." Emmett laughed, this received a slap by Alice and a laugh from Jasper.

Once we were all seated and had decided to call the baby Alice, Ali when the two of them were together, we started eating Esme's wonderful cooking.

Carly jumped up so she was sitting on her knees. "My mummy tells me not to talk with my mouth full, but this is important."

"Me and Ali, are twins" She said giggling excitedly.

They all cracked up laughing. "I love her!" Emmett said.

"You guys will not no how much they sometimes resemble you all. Just last week I was asked to go shopping by at least one of them once a day." I told them all.

Alice laughed at this, it seemed to thrill her that my girls, girls made by Bella Swan liked shopping. I don't seem why, I liked shopping too...just not every single day of my life.

The lunch past quickly, all our friendships seemed to have just picked up from where we left off, except now that I had two children. They were added to the family as nicely as I was when I was little. It was a good feeling to finally realise we were family again.

I left at a little past three, the girls were tired and really needed a nap. So I said goodbye promising to give Esme a chance to babysit and get to know her girls more. I hugged everyone at least twice, but I think the twins hugged them more. Carly and Ali had seemed to instantly relax, it took Alice a little longer, but she's the shyer one, even for her, at the end they both seemed to adore everyone.

In the car ride home they begged me to see everyone again soon and couldn't get them to shut up until I promised to go to the fair that was in town with them. They then told me they wanted there daddy to come with them, I said I would ask him if they went for a nap. They agreed happily.

Once they were in the room 'sleeping' or thats what they thought I thought, I could hear them talking in whispers. I was sitting in the lounge room, phone in hand, dialling Edwards mobile. He picked up on the second ring. "Bella" he answered.

"Hi, uh, the girls, we, I" I stuttered.

"Bella, just ask" He sighed, chuckling.

"We all wanted to know if you would come to the fair with us tomorrow...you know the one half way to Seattle" I quickly asked him.

I could almost hear his smile "I would love to"

"Awesome, do you want to come in our car? I'd go in yours but the girls need there booster seats." I offered.

"Sure. I'll meet you at your place about 9.30?"

"Good, give me time to shower. I'll see you then" I said, hanging up.

I sat there for a while grinning like an idiot before laying down and taking a short nap myself. I was going to the fair tomorrow with Edward, of course our children would be there, but so would I.

* * *

**Authors Note:  
Okay, after reading through this story I have realised that the characters are a little off, so I wanted you all to know that there not exactly like the books personalities, in case you havent noticed. I hope this dosent turn any readers away.  
Also, I have alot in school comming up, a big folio due in about three weeks wich I am behind on as well and is starting to freak me out, as alot of SAC's comming up, so i might be a bit slow updating, but i promise to continue to write as much as i can.  
Also, all the reviews i have been getting are awesome, and I want to thank each and everyone one of you. So THANKYOU. and thankyou to all of you who read as well, but reviews would be deeply appriciated beacuse they make me feel good which makes me write faster. So let me outline this.**

**Reviews + A Happy Bexta = quicker updates**

** :)**

**Thanks for reading this Authors note, i try not to have many beacuse they frustrate me and i just want the author to spend time on the chapters, not on notes, hence why i don't make many. This is like a once in a very few times that i will burden you with them, so hopfully you don't hate me.**

**Until next time, your writer....**

**BEXTA03 **


	8. Chapter 8: The Fair

Chapter eight: The Fair

Bella's POV

"Girls, come on, Daddy's outside this very moment" I called to them. They responded immediately by bouncing down the stairs and out the front door before I could convince them into their jackets. I collected my bag, our coasts and some water to take with us and then locked up after I left the house. After becoming a mother there is heaps of things to take, I'm just so please there both toilet trained now so I don't have to bring a diaper bag.  
"Good morning my babies." He said to the twins.

"Morning Daddy" Alice said, kissing his cheek. He beamed.

Carly hugged his legs and mumbled a good morning as well.

He took all this so naturally.

Once we were all at the fair, half way to Seattle, Edward bought the tickets, after much of my arguing. He just laughed it off and bought them anyway. Once inside we went straight for the merry-go-round ride (Carousal) and got into the line. While waiting for out turn, Edward and I remembered the last time we were here, on the merry-go-round. "Do you remember, we were twelve years old. Twelve!" He said, laughing.

"Yeah, and Jasper got sick." I said, thinking back to the moment.

"_Lets go! Lets go! Lets go!" Alice sang, bouncing up and down._

"_Ali, I think I'm going to sit this one out, Emmett and I's eating contest, hasn't really gone very well with me..." Jasper said, scowling at Emmett._

_Emmett laughed "Not my fault your gut can't take it"  
"My gut can to take it" He countered._

_It went on for a few moments, Alice and Rose had linked arms and were pointing out at the other rides, mostly the roller coasters. I was leaning against the wall, watching everything and Edward was next to me against the wall, laughing and putting in his own comments now and then. Eventually Jasper's pride was stronger than his gut, meaning he had decided to go on the ride. We laughed and teased him all the way through the line and while we were getting seated on the horses. Halfway through the ride I looked over at Jasper who had turned a horrible shade of green. It was hilarious. Alice, who was next to him, was leaning away from him, afraid he might blow up. This was beyond funny now. Jasper had climbed off his horse and started wondering toward the side, obvious in a sign to get off. There was an announcement over the speakers "Could the blonde haired boy please sit down until the ride is over."_

_So he did. He sat down onto the floor, cross legged, clamping a hand over his mouth. I started to feel sorry for him and waved my hands at the instructor, and once I got his attention, pointed to Jasper. The ride started to slow and once it had stopped, he ran off the ride and toward the bin._

_We all excited the ride a little more slowly, laughing our heads off at poor Jasper._

"That was hilarious" Edward agreed.

"Yeah, and then Emmett got lost and by the time we had found him, he was almost in tears" I laughed.

"He was only twelve" Edward defended.

I raised an eyebrow "Yes, twelve" I said, slowly.

Edward laughed. We were interrupted by Alice tugging on my "We can go on now" She said, skipping hand in hand with Carly up the stairs and toward the pink horses.

I took some pictures of the girls and Edward laughing and pretending to 'giddy up'. Once this was over the girls pulled us toward the small play ground, wanting to go on the monkey bars before the other rides. I let them because the bars weren't to high, so I was pretty sure they would be safe.

Edward and I sat by the play grounds underneath the tree. We sat, looking at the girls playing.

"I missed you" Edward said abruptly, turning to face me.

I met his gaze "I missed you to" I said, truthfully.

"I want to just get all these feelings out, so if it's alright with you, I want to just tell you how I feel and hopefully you can let me know how you feel." he said, looking into his eyes.

"Ok" I said slowly.

"I love you" He said quickly, as if he didn't want to back down from the commitment.

I stared at him, my mouth slightly open, I wasn't upset about his confession, because I loved him too, it was just the shock of how abruptly he said it.

I was about to answer and say that I loved him too, but a sharp scream stopped me. This scream was followed by hysterical crying and someone calling "Mummy! Daddy! Please, Alice, no. Mummy hurry!"  
I recognised the voice as my Carly and immediately turned to their voices, Carly was standing over Alice, who was lying on the ground, blood covering her face and arm. My heart skipped a beat as I ran toward her, crying her name. I fell to the ground next to her and nursed her head in my arms, slowly moving her hair away from her eyes. She stared up at me, silent now, probably from the sheer shock of it. Edward had put Carly onto his hip and started dialling the hospital.

"Yes, she's two years old and fell. There's blood over her face and arm..." He was saying into the phone.

I had tuned out and concentrated purely on Ali's face. It took 45minutes to get to the hospital. It would have been quicker to drive her there myself, stupid slow, booked out ambulances. Edward and Carly drove my car while I went in the ambulance with Alice. They pushed her bed into a room and told me I couldn't follow. We were in Forks hospital because it was closer than Seattle's and I was beginning to fret about not being in there with her. I called Carlisle and demanded him to come over and find out what was happening. He agreed willingly.

Once Carlisle was here and used his awesome doctor privilege to get in, he came back out with the news. Her arm was broken, then bone had pierced the skin so it was very serious. As for the blood on her face, that was from where she bit her lip, which had to have two stitches.

I stayed over the hospital that night. Carly didn't want to leave so she and I camped out on Alice's rooms couch. And because we were all staying, Edward insisted he wanted to stay as well, so the nurse brought in another couch, which Edward slept on. At about 2am I got up to go to the toilet and Edward followed me out. After I had finished he was waiting for me against the wall. "Bella, I am so sorry, I should have been watching her" he said.

"Edward! This isn't your fault" I argued. "I had to learn this when after a while, but accidents do happen"

"But Bella..."

"I love you Edward" I said spontaneously. I didn't even think about it, I had, of course been thinking about when he had said it to me, but I had been wanting to tell him about my feelings but after the Alice incident, I didn't get a chance...so I took it now.

He stared at me...shock over his face. "Bella..." he said. "Bella? Bella. Bella..." He said again.

I raised an eyebrow.

"You have just made me so happy" He said. And then he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. My lips wrapped around his and his around mine, they felt so right.

He pulled back "I love you" He whispered.

"I love you" I said back and pushed my lips around his again, I finally felt full.

The fair had been a failure, but I somehow, in a sad way was thankful of it. Of course, I wasn't happy about Alice getting hurt, but I was over the moon and beyond about Edward and I. We were finally back together, or had finally expressed ourselves through words, so that's one step closer to being together.


	9. Chapter 9: New Beginnings

**Authors Note: Okay, all I have to say is that I am extremely sorry for keeping you waiting so long. Please don't hate me. I had two deaths in my family, my uncle and my gran. It was extremely emotionally and upsetting. Please forgive me, but some things must come first.**

Chapter nine: New beginnings

"If you ask me if I will be alright one more time I'm going to really stab this bobby pin hard." Alice threatened when I opened my mouth to ask her that for the fourth time.

I scowled at her in the mirror. Tonight was my date with Edward. A 'let's get back together' kind of date. So, once I mentioned babysitting to Alice and Jasper, because my father had to work, they agreed. Alice also offered, or ordered, to do my hair and make-up...and pick out my clothes, I obliqued...only to keep her happy.

"Sorry, it's just nerves" I admitted.

She wiped away an imaginary tear "You don't think Jasper and I can handle the twins? I'd like to remind you that I grew up with Edward...home alone with him is no walk in the park" She teased.

I laughed "Well, that makes me feel better. But I'm not worried about you and Jasper. I'm worried about myself, I haven't dated since...well, since Edward!"  
She sighed and then spun the chair I was sitting on around so I was facing her, rather than looking in the mirror. "Isabella. You have no reason to worry. Edward loves you and you love Edward. He knows you inside and out. What mistake could you possibly make?"

"I could trip" I mumbled.

She laughed "That would be expected" Then she spun me around again and continued pinning up my hair.

A few moments passed and then the door to her room opened, we were in the bathroom so we couldn't see who it was yet. Then squeals of laughter filled the space followed by an over acting voice of Jasper "No, I will not surrender!" He shouted.

"Then you must die" Ali screamed.

Carly was in fits of laughter. They entered the bathroom, each girl held onto Jasper's arms, Ali pointed a fake sword at him and Carly point a light saver at him. "NO, You've beat me." He coughed, fell to the floor and then grabbed onto Alice's leg "My love, I'm...sorry" and then he fell to the floor.

I stared at the play with humour. It is quite funny to see Jasper, modest, level headed and calm Jasper, pretend to die in a play fight.

Carly and Ali jumped around him screaming with joy. Then they stopped "Uncle Jazzy?" Ali asked, nudging him. Her broken arm strapped tightly to her chest in a sling.

Carly looked terrified "Oh no, we killed him."  
Ali looked to either side of her "Shh Carly, we have to hide the evidence!"

I stared at them. Alice decided to take care of the noise and disruption caused by the attacked "Okay girls, we'll hide the body. You make a run for it" She played along.  
They nodded and sprinted out of the room. Jasper stood up as soon as they were gone. He let out a whistle "Looking good Bella" He praised, kissing Alice's cheek. Then he skipped, actually skipped out of the room.

I stared at the door he just left from in amazement "Did he just skip?" I asked Alice.

She giggled "Children bring out a different side of him" pursuing to finish my hair. Once that was done she completed my makeup and then helped me into my dress.

"Prefect!" She complimented, patting herself on the back.

I laughed at her and carefully excited her room and going downstairs, Alice by my side. She stopped be half way down "Bella, we are going to do this my way." She warned and then ran downstairs.

I followed, more carefully and when I was about to turn the corner into the living room, where everyone was sitting. Alice jumped up and announced "Presenting Bella Swan!"

I blushed a deep red and tripped into the room. I hear a few giggles from my clumsy-ness and then a wolf whistle. I glared at Emmett and then smiled at Edward, who was smiling. "Mama, you look pretty" Ali said, hugging my legs.

"No Ali, remember what Uncle Emmy said to say?" Carly whispered.  
Alice nodded and blushed. "He said to say you were a hot mama"

I laughed and then glared at Emmett "We have to discuss your choice of wording around my girls Emmett, I do not want them to know even half of the words you know"  
"Aww, come on Bella. What words do I know that could be remotely rude?" He argued.  
Rose stared at him, then leant over and whispered into his ear.

He laughed and then nodded "Actually, it's probably for the best they don't know"

"Okay, as lovely as this is, may we go please?" Edward asked

I nodded and then knelt to say goodbye to the girls "You girls behave for Alice and Jasper" I warned. "Do not eat any ice cream, you know what it does to you. And please, please behave."

They giggled "Alright mummy. Have fun with Daddy" Ali said, hugging me around the neck.

"Night mummy" Carly said, kissing me.

I stood and turned to Alice and Jasper "No ice cream, at all" I said.

"Why?" asked Jasper

"It is the worst type of sugar to put into their bodies, it will make them hyper for hours and hours, the last time someone gave them ice cream, it ended with them naked and covered in flour and cake mix. Do not ask me how, I was not there."

Alice nodded while Jasper laughed "Okay...no ice cream."  
I nodded "Call me if you need anything, anything at all"

They laughed at me and then pushed me into Edward, who wrapped his arm around my waist and led me out to his car.

Two more minutes of saying goodbye we were in the car and driving toward the restaurant.

Tonight was the night I had to let him know we were leaving Wednesday, and I also had to offer him my idea, the idea to keep him with me and the girls.

We arrived relatively quickly, making small talk along the way, not worried by the silence, it wasn't awkward, but it was comfortable, like a couple who had known each other for ever and didn't mind spending time together in silence...or that's how I like to think it, or wish it was.

Edward opened the door for me and linked arms while we walked into the restaurant. He gave the lady the name Cullen and she showed us to our table. We both picked up menus.

"The risotto sounds really good" I heard him mumble.

I nodded.

Edward put down his menu, but I held mine up, hiding my face. I was silently panicking, what were we going to talk about. We had always had the girls there to help us during silent, awkward pauses...but now there was no girls here. It was just him and I, to face all the things that we have to face.

"Bella?" Edward called.

I didn't move the menu.

"Bella?" He called again, I saw his hand hold the side of the menu and pull it down. He must have seen the small panic in my eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know what to do" I admitted "What if I do something to mess all this up, I don't want to mess any of this up. I love you and want to be with you, but I don't know what to do to get us at that level again..."

"Oh, Bella...just be yourself" He said simply.

Be myself...well, that is ironically obvious. I began to laugh, his head turned to the side as he watched me laugh. "Be myself" I repeated.

He nodded, smiling.

"Alright, that, Edward, I can do"

The night began to pass smoothly. Everything began to fall into place. Our conversation became easily and by the time the food came out we were laughing like old times, making me forget all about what I had planned to tell him.

We left the restaurant and walked, sloppily toward the car. I may have consumed a few drinks of alcohol while there. "Bella, I told you not to drink" He said.  
I giggled "To our meadow!" I announced, pointing upwards, as if that could magically transport us there.

"I think we should go home..." He started

"NO" I interrupted, shouting. This caused a few people to look over at us. "I really, really want to go to our meadow. Pretty please...with sugar on top?"

"Alright, only for a while" He aloud.

I smiled, happily and skipped the rest of the way to the car. Edward laughed behind me and opened the door for me.

We drove for about half an hour and then walked together toward the meadow. When I mention walk, I really mean me stumbling and Edward half carrying me. I had laughed hysterically the whole way. I clung desperately to Edwards's shirt. I swear, the trees wanted to scratch me to death.

"Knock Knock" I asked Edward, as we stumbled further into the woods.

He sighed, his breath fanning over my face. Mmm, Edward breath... "Who's there?"  
"Interrupting Cow" I shouted, causing a few birds to squeak in protest.

"Interrupting Co-"  
"MOOOO" I interrupted.

He just shook his head. His hair flops when he does that. Did I know he had brown in his bronze hair...Hmm, that's weird. Oh, that one fell out with the rest, I wonder what he will do if I move it away from his forehead...oh, he's talking... "Oh Bella, At least you are a happy drunk"

I nodded "Yeppers. I am, lucky you and lucky me. Lucky pee and lucky WEEEEEEEEEE" I sang, rhyming weird words together.

We arrived at the meadow. I managed to stop jumping giddily and paused to take in the surroundings. "Beautiful" I whispered.  
Edward smiled at me.

I walked forward a little while and then flopped onto the squishy, springing ground. "Join me" I slurred, patting the ground below me.

"Bella...since when do you get drunk?" Edward asked me.

"I dunno, I just felt the urge to...that dinner, night, thing, was the first time I had been out with a male adult that didn't scream or bite me for a very long time. It was very...freeing"

"Fair enough. I am glad to have offered you the service"

"And I feel protected by you...I feel safe" I told him, looking into his green eyes.

"I love you" He said and then kissed me.

My lips pressed against his and we both breathed hard. Our hands searched each other and he pulled me on top of him. I pulled away and came up for air. He kissed my forehead as I lent my head on his chest. I took a deep breath, breathing in his unique sent. "I love you too" I said, sincerely.

I felt his lips in my hair. "I have to tell you...the girls and I...we have to go back to Seattle. I have to go back to work"

I felt the atmosphere of the meadow immediately fall. "I'm sorry. But I told them I would be back by Wednesday. Today is Monday, so tomorrow we have to leave."

"I understand" He whispered.

I sniffed, breathing back tears. The alcohol was losing its effect. "Edward, really...I don't want to leave you....or take the girls away from you"

"I know you would never want to...but you have to. I can visit...you can visit...it'll work out" he reassured me.

I smiled into his chest and closed my eyes. The blackness overtook me faster than I expected. I wanted to offer something...to ask him something...but I couldn't remember what I had to offer...Suddenly, I was upright. "Let's go sweets, time to head home."  
"Can I sleep at your place" I mumbled.

"Of course my love"

I don't remember the trip from here to Edwards home. But I do have a feeling I wanted to ask him something. But I couldn't remember.

I do remember being pushed into the bathroom and being given one of Edwards's shirts. I pulled that on and then hung Alice's dress up on a coat hanger in Edwards's closet. Then I climbed into Edwards's bed, even though he wasn't there yet and fell asleep quickly.

The morning arrived quickly. I moaned as the light broke through my eyelids. Stupid morning light, hurting my head. "Shut it off" I mumbled incoherently.

Edward laughed by my side. I sat up abruptly, surprised. Then turned to see Edward, laughing by my side. He was propped up on his elbow, his white shirt tight across his chest. I smiled and laid back down. "I remember!" I announced cheerfully.

He laughed "You remember what?"  
"What I was meant to ask you"

He stared at me and when I didn't continue he chuckled "What were you going to ask me."  
I paused. Stupid brain...what was it? Oh yeah! "Doyouwanttocomeandlivewiththegirlsandme?" I asked quickly.

He raised one eyebrow "What?"

"Do you want to come and live with the girls and me? We have a spare room and that way you can see them more. But I understand if you want to stay here and be with your family, actually never mind about what I just asked it was stupid and I shouldn't have even-"

He put a finger to my lips. "That was the most generous, thoughtful opportunity you just gave me, if it's still available, I would love to live with you and the girls"

"It's still there..."

"Then, thank you" He whispered, sounding very sincere "Thank you so much. You don't know what it means to have this opportunity."

I smiled, kissed him lightly. "I love new beginnings."  
He smiled a big, happy smile which reached his eyes.

"New beginnings."

**The review button is just below this...you know you want to review...come on, just push it :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Moving In

Chapter ten: Moving in

"Good morning Mama" Ali sang, as she bounced into our room, Carly following closely behind her. Alice then jumped in as well, landing on the bed in between us. Soon we had Myself, Edward, Ali, Carly and Alice all in the bed. Emmett and Jasper were watching by the door, fighting off their laughter. Rose was sitting on Edwards couch, slightly out of the way, but smiling at the scene being performed.  
"Since when did I agree to let you come in Alice?" Edward asked his sister

She poked her tongue out. "Since I know all your secrets"

"No you don't" He argued. "What's my big news?"

"You have big news?" She asked...suddenly very very interested.

"Yes. Yes I do. I am going to announce something at breakfast"

Alice's eyes lit up "Your getting married!!" She shouted.

Apparently, this was loud enough to alert Esme and Carlisle, who came rushing to the room "Your what?" Esme asked.

I blushed and then hid under the covers, burying my self further under until no one could see me. All I could see now was Edwards stomach, vibrating as he laughed.

"We are not getting married Alice. Thanks for jumping to conclusions. And as I said before, I'm announcing it at breakfast" He confirmed and then rolled out of bed. This action pushed Alice further to my side, making her lay on my legs. This hurt because of the angle and I began a certain word and then stopped my self I guess they heard cause I came out gasping "FFFFFFFFFFFruitingles"

This cause Alice to fall out of bed because I sat up which cause Edward, Emmett and Jasper to start laughing. Which caused the twins to laugh because everyone else was laughing. I stayed sitting on the middle of the bed, watching Alice grumble as she tried to stand up, the boys laughing their heads of and the girls giggle but looking at each other as if to say 'what is going on'. Esme then came in the room and took a photo.  
I then sighed deeply, which caused everyone to look at me questioningly. I shrugged and then smiled "Mornings at the Cullen's...they never change."

After our laughing died down, we all went and dressed for the day. Then we met in the kitchen where Esme had prepared a breakfast for an army.

Once we were all seated and eating, I cleared my throat. The chatter died down. "I have to let you know that we, as in the girls and I, have to go back to Seattle tonight, I have to work tomorrow and this was as long as I could get off...sorry"

Everyone stared at me, upset but understanding. Then Edward coughed and smiled at me before looking at his family and friends "Bella has asked me to go with her to Seattle and live with her and the girls"

Esme let out a small noise and Carlisle rubbed his forehead. They both seemed to lean forward, to hear his answer.

"I told her I would"

They stayed emotionless where as Alice made a scene. "NO! Edward! You can't leave me! Please Edward, don't move away"

I stared at her, I had thought that her, at least, would be understanding, but here she is begging Edward to stay.

"Alice..." He mumbled, clearly not knowing what to say.

"And you promised not to move out for a while. I remember Edward! You promised m-"

"Alice" Carlisle warned, hushing his daughter. He then looked at Esme.

"Edward, I think that this is the right decision. Being with your children, being a part of their life, is the right decision. And I -" She looked at Carlisle, who nodded "We, support you"

Edward beamed at them and then turned to Alice who was looking very upset "Edward...your my brother, you've always been across the room from me...I don't want you to go"

Jasper wrapped his arm around her. Kissing her cheek. "He'll only be an hour away, you can visit him whenever. He's not moving to Mars"

"I suppose" She mumbled, smiling at Edward and then me.

Esme then jumped up "We have to pack" she announced, running out of the room.

We stared after her, then cracked up laughing.

We sat at the table for about an hour but then I had to leave with the girls to pack our stuff from Charlie's.  
"I'll see you in a month, maybe sooner." I told him, Kissing his cheek. "I love you Dad"

"Love you too Bells, stay safe and I don't wanna see another set of twins now that Edward is living with you" He warned.

I blushed deeply. "Okay dad" He had taken to the idea that Edward was to live with me surprisingly well.

"Alright now, where's my granddaughters? Hello? Where are they?" He called, looking over the top of them.

They screamed and jumped up so he could see them.

"Ah! There they are!" He laughed, kneeling to let them hug him. "I love you girls"

"Love you too Grandpa" Ali mumbled.

Carly kissed his cheek.

"Alright girls, in the car please. We have to go pick up your stuff you left at the Cullen's and then helps Daddy pack and then head off home" I explained, helping them into the car.  
"See you later alligator" They chorused.

"In a while crocodile" Charlie said back.

Then they giggled and screamed "If you wish Jellyfish!!"

"Okay Stingray" He replied and then blew them kisses.

I smiled at their traditions and then waved our final goodbye and drove off.

I had talked to the girls before about Edward coming to live with us and they were extremely excited. They had made a plan to show him every single toy in their room. Then, they sat down with Edward for twenty minutes showing him a floor plan of our house that they drew. It was very cute.

We arrived quickly and this time when I reached the door I decided to just let myself in. When I did Esme turned to see who it was and smiled brightly at me and then came over and hugged me "I'm so glad your comfortable here again"

I helped Edward finish packing while the girls helped unpack. They busied themselves by pulling out Edwards clothes from his suitcase. In the end, I was beginning to get frustrated, so Carlisle came in and took them into his study. At about Four o'clock, Edward had finished packing. We decided to stay for an early dinner at the Cullen's and then head back to Seattle. Emmett and Rose had headed back to their place for the afternoon but had promised to come for dinner. Jasper, who had been staying here for a while, had retreated to his and Alice's room, after babysitting last night he expressed his need for a break. Alice however wouldn't leave Edward alone, she was at his side every minute. I understood though, if I had a brother that I was close to, I would try to spend as much time as I could when I knew he was leaving that night.

I fell onto the couch next to Esme after we loaded Edwards car with his bags. Esme patted my leg comfortingly. I glanced around the room, we were alone. "Esme? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course dear" She replied sweetly, turning to be facing me.

"Have I made the right decision, letting Edward live with me...I mean, we have just got back together after two years of no contact...what if...I..."

"Honey, you two were friends since primary school, a two year gap inst exactly going to change the bond you two shared. When you were going out, I saw this special spark. When I first saw you two kiss almost three years ago, I knew that you two were meant to be together. This, getting back together so easily after those years, proves how much you actually belong to each other...how much you are meant for one another."

I sighed in relief, "Thank you Esme, Hearing it from you means a lot"

She smiled and then pulled me into her, hugging me against her side. I melted into the motherly hold and hugged her back.

"Don't throw peas!" I scolded Ali as she flung her spoon full of greens toward Emmett.

"He started it!" She shouted, point a finger.

"Yeah, and I'm finishing it"

I saw Emmett poke his tongue out at her. I turned to Emmett "Emmett, you are now her uncle, I expect you to act mature, at least more mature than her!"

"Aww, come on Bells, we both know I'm going to be the fun Uncle" he said, glancing at Jasper.

He perked up at this comment and glared at Emmett "I can be fun! Girls, was I fun last night?"

They both looked at each other and then burst into laughter. Alice patted him on the shoulder.

We finished eating and then began our goodbyes.  
"Girls, please, go to the toilet now so we don't have to stop more than once" I told them over the noise of everyone's talking.

"Aww mum, I went beforeeeee" Carly complained.

I shot her my do-as-your-told look and she scampered off to go. Ali followed quietly.

I went through the line and hugged everyone at least twice, I think I hugged Esme twice and Alice four times...she kept coming back.

I let Edward say a separate goodbye while I put the girls in the car. Once that was done we both hopped in our own cars, mine in the one with the girls, he was in his Volvo and then drove off waving and crying out last minute goodbyes, I love you's and We'll be back soon.

The drive back home went relatively quickly. The girls fell asleep after twenty minutes and I listened to music while I drove, Edward following behind me.

We stopped at a gas station and I woke the girls, knowing that if they woke after they would want to stop and use the toilet. They slowly walked to the toilets, me following. After we finished we went and picked out a lolly for the girls, Edwards treat. They were happy and awake as they skipped back toward my car.

As I was about to get into my car I saw an old, red, truck drive past. It looked exactly like my old one...my heart jumped...it was my one. The man in the truck, hair pulled back into a pony tail, eye brows pulled into a forever angry expression. He glared at me as he drove passed, slowly down a bit. Lucky for me and my girls, he drove through, not stopping or hinting he knew me. Hopefully, hopefully he wasn't heading to Seattle. If he was, he wouldn't leave me in peace, he would come for me and my girls and now...he wouldn't like Edward.

Edward beeped his horn at me. I turned around. He was already in his car, waiting. The girls were buckled up laughing at themselves while I stood at the door to the drivers side, staring at a truck that just passed.

He beeped again and raised his arms as if to say 'what's wrong?' I smiled at him and then hoped in and drove off.

I would have to mention the man to Edward later.

Forty Five minutes later, we pulled into my apartments. This small apartment had three bedrooms, extremely small...but three and then a bathroom and lounge/kitchen, which was combined. It was all I could afford.

Edward smiled as I pulled into my parking spot and pointed to a space he could park. Then he picked up three of the suitcases. I grabbed the last. I was happy we could bring them up in one trip, I don't think I could take the suspense of staying outside. I kept looking over my shoulder for the truck and pony tail man. I know his name...but I refuse to say it, it would bring back too many memories.

Once inside, the girls and I took Edward on a small tour "This is the girls room, my room and your room now. The lounge and Kitchen you saw when you walked in and this is our bathroom...sorry, there's only one"

I wanted to suggest that we share a room. But I don't know how close we are at the moment, how close Edward wants us. I don't know if he wants to share a room or not.

Edward smile grew as I showed him the house and faltered only once when I told him that it was his room, hmm...maybe he did want to share with me. He laughed when I finished saying there was only one bathroom "Cosy" He told me, kissing my cheek.

We helped the girls into there beds and said our good nights, closing the door. Then they started shouting I opened it back up "Whats wrong?"

"Night light! You forgot!" Ali whispered.

"You didn't have one in Forks...you never have one in Forks" I challenged.

"Yeah, but you sleep with us then, it's different" Carly explained

"Where not alone then...no one can get us" Alice whispered.

I sighed, turning on the small blue light. They thanked me and then said goodnight. I closed the door quietly.

Soon, Edward and I were sitting on the couch in the living room, drinking tea. Actually I was drinking tea and he had a beer. He thought it was funny that I had tea at all...he said it made me look like a mother. He then questioned why I had beer in the fridge. But I didn't answer, just poked my tongue out.

I had been internally debating on whether or not to ask him about staying in the same room...we were adults and I thought that we should, because we did love each other...we had slept together last night, so I didn't see what the problem would be. I guess I wont find out until I ask him "Edward..." I started.

He turned in the couch to face me "Bella..." He mocked.

I smiled "When you decided to move in with me, did you want the spare room, or share with me?" I asked simply.

He looked surprised and then smiled "What did you want Bella?"

"I don't mind either way" I said, blushing which revealed my true preference.

He lent in, his face a mere few inches from mine. "If you want me in your room, you'll have to say it." He said, his breath fanning across my face.

"Iwantyouinmyroom" I slurred.

He chuckled and moved in to kiss me but abruptly pulled away when a small noise alerted us of someone else's presence "Mummy?" One of the girls called. I wasn't sure which one... I was too confused to think about which one it was.

I pulled myself away from Edward and stumbled toward the hallway, where Carly stood clutching her small teddy. I picked her up onto my hip and took her back into her room. Alice was sleeping peacefully in the other bed. I put Carly in hers and tucked the blanket around her. "Mama, I had a bad dream" She murmured, already falling back asleep.

"Shhhh," I comforted, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "It was just a dream."  
I saw her smile slightly before her breathing slowed. I carefully stood from her bed and almost yelped in surprised when I saw Edward standing in the doorway. He chuckled and then left and entered the spare room. I followed confused, I thought we decided to sleep in the same room.

Seeing my puzzled expression he laughed "I'm unpacking, my clothes wont fit in your closet...I assume"

I nodded relieved. I sat at the end of the bed while he unpacked and once he was done, started getting ready for bed. I left to give him privacy and went and got changed. I opened the door when I was finished and then climbed into bed. Once he came in he hesitated at the door. I sighed loudly. He mumbled something but then climbed in as well, snuggling closer to me.

"I love you" I whispered.

"I love you too" He said back.  
Only when I was just about to drift off to sleep did my mind remind me to tell Edward about James, the man in the red truck. But I was too far gone to car, instead I fell into a peaceful sleep, safe in Edwards arms.


	11. Chapter 11: James

Chapter eleven: James

While the girls ate their breakfasts in the middle on the lounge room, watching 'Dora the Explora' or some show like that. What happened to Pokemon? Or Power Rangers? Or even Play school? When did a small girl, who talks to a bag and a map become interesting? Anyway, while they ate and watched TV, I had a chance to talk to Edward.  
"Edward, I need to tell you something" I prepared him, sitting down opposite him on the small table we had.

"It wasssnn me" He slurred, his head resting on his arms on the table. He was not a morning person, but unfortunately for him the girls woke us up at 7.30am.

"Edward" I warned.

His head lifted to allow him to look at him, his hair was pointing toward the left while on the right was completely flat. It was quite funny. "What's up?" He said, a little more awake after furiously rubbing his eyes.

"You know at the service station, on the way here. I was staring at a Red truck?" I asked him.

"...there was a Red Truck?" He asked.

I nodded "Anyway, that man his name is James, and I went out with him for one week while we were...apart" I revealed, my breath hitching.

He nodded slowly, wondering where this was going.

"Well, I we only went out for one week because he became abusive. The first time I introduced him to the girls he seemed genuinely pleased and when I turned around to get something and left them alone with them, the girls later told me that he hit them. When I confronted him, he didn't denies it but started hitting me. After realising he was a danger to my girls I demanded he leave and never come back." I hadn't realised I was shaking.

Edward moved to sit next to me, wrapping his arms around me.

"But he didn't leave, he started following me and when I told him one night if he didn't leave I would call the police, he hit me again. So, I did. I told the police and he left town."

"Honey, it's okay. Your safe" Edward murmured.

"But before he left he promised that he would be back. Because I was his. I am terrified because I don't know when that will be and what he is planning on doing. I don't know what to do because the girls and I, we are always in danger. They know it too, hence the night light at night. I have to tell you in case something happens because I saw him driving toward here, in my old truck which he took."

"Its going to be okay. I'll protect you and the girls. Nothing will happen" Edward reassured me.

"I know that, but its still scary"  
Edward let out a breath, "scary..." He mumbled.

**Quick one, yes. But I am wanting to move onto the next one. This was just Bella telling Edward about James.**


	12. Chapter 12: 2 months later

Chapter twelve: 2 months later

We had been back to visit Edwards parents and my Father several times over the passed two months. But, even though we went back we always came back to Seattle. Edward was now comfortable living here and I even caught him walking around in a towel the other day, much to my giggling, he may not do that again any time soon. The girls also became used to living with him, they were thrilled about it at first and wouldn't leave him alone, but now, it was more natural.

The James problem had been forgotten over the first month, because he hadn't showed up at all, not even a phone call, which I was very relieved about it and pushed the fear he brought to the back of my mind.

Edward had gotten a small job in Seattle, teaching children piano. In Forks, he had been writing compositions and didn't need to work, because of his families wealth. But here he decided he wanted to become independent and started working. I still worked at the restaurant as a waitress and Maria still babysat the girls. Next year I would put them in Kinda, but for the mean time, Maria was enough.

"Honey I'm home" Edward called to me, I had just walked in after being at the restaurant.

I smiled and turned and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him on his lips. Did I mention that our relationship had blossomed, we were completely comfortable with each other.

"Mummy! Daddy!" I heard Alice scream.  
I pulled away but Edward didn't let go of my waist. Instead I turned in his arms to face my two gorgeous girls. "My angels" I praised, leaning down and out of his embrace to hug my girls.

"Good afternoon Bella" Maria said, while gathering her coat. After two months of her calling me 'Miss Swan' I told her off and insisted I be called Bella. "Your friend Alice Cullen called today, she insisted that you call her back as soon as you can, she also said she didn't want to talk to Edward"

I laughed and saw Edward frown. "Thanks Maria. I'll see you on Thursday" today was Tuesday, I didn't work Wednesdays.

Once she had left, I started the pasta cooking and then called Alice. "Hello, Esme speaking"  
"Hi Esme, It's Bella"

"Oh, Bella, how are you dear?" She said sweetly. I heard in the background someone shout out hello.  
"Was that Jasper?" I asked.

Esme laughed "Actually, it was Carlisle...so unlike him. Anyway, who did you want to speak to?"  
"Alice, she called me today while I was at work. I thought it would be nice to reply"

"Alright, I'll go get her then" And then there was silence while she went to find Alice.

"BELLA!" Alice screamed. I jumped when her voice had just appeared.

"Hi Alice" I said, sounding like whispers after what Alice had just shouted.

"So, ah, why'd you call Bellsy?" Alice said.

"Ali...you called me" I reminded her.  
I heard her tinkling laugh. "I know that, I was testing you" I could almost see her rolling her eyes.

"So anyone, I called to ask you to come around tomorrow, I know its your day off. Anyway. Come and around and help us plan Edwards surprise birthday. He's turning 22"

I immediately brightened "Can the girls come?"  
"Of Course. Esme is next to me asking the same thing. Yes Esme, there coming" Alice laughed, I heard Esme say 'good'.

"Alice, I gotta go, Dinner's almost ready. But I'll be there around 11. Edward leaves for the studio at about 9, and I'll leave here after that." I said, stirring the pasta.

"Mama! Do you want us to set the table?" Carly asked, Ali standing next to her.

I nodded to them, smiling. "oooohh, is that the girls? Can I talk to them?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Alright" I laughed. I turned to the girls "One of you want to talk to Aunty Alice?"  
Ali jumped up and down. "Me me me me"

"Okay, Alice, Alice wants to talk to you. I'll see you tomorrow"  
"Bye Bella" I heard as I handed Alice the phone.

"Aunty Alice!" Ali squealed, skipping away with the phone.

I laughed and finished getting dinner ready, helping Carly set the table. Once that was done we all quickly had dinner and then Edward helped the girls get ready for bed while I did some washing. Once all the chores were done and the girls in bed for the night, Edward and I collapsed on the couch, snuggling together while watching some stupid reality TV.

Edwards alarm woke me slowly. I could hear the girls in the lounge room, giggling. Edward rolled over, his arm following and smacking me across the face. That woke me up with a startle, jumping up and causing the arm to fall back on Edwards face, which woke him up quickly as well. I heard a murmured curse as he sat up rubbing his eyes. I had hoped out of bed and started getting dressed. "Edward, you have work in an hour. Get up" I told him, knowing if I didn't say anything he would stay in bed all day.

I walked out of the room and sat next to the girls in the lounge. They had cereal bowls on the coffee table followed by a mess of rice bubbles. I sighed, at least they were fed.

"Mama, what are we doing today?" Ali asked, still watching the TV.

"I'll tell you later, when Dad has gone to work, okay?"

"Alright" Carly answered.

Edward left shortly after and then I quickly got the girls dressed, while explaining where we were going. They immediately became thrilled at the idea.

In less than half an hour we were in the car and driving toward Forks.

As I was leaving the city I thought I saw the red truck, my red truck, out of the rear view mirror...but when I looked back, there was nothing. I must have been imagining it.

"You girls need the toilet?" I asked them as we drove up to the service station.  
"I want some chips!" Alice squealed.

"I want some lollies" Carly decided.

"Okay" I laughed, pulling in. I helped them out and told them to stay by the car while I got the things. They danced around the front while I watched them from the service shop. They would always do this, play outside for a break from being in the car.

As I paid for the things I looked outside, there, parked next to my car was a big, red truck. I knew that truck. I left the stuff on the counter, the man staring at me, waiting for me to pay, as I ran out of the shop and toward my car, all the time screaming for my girls. There, next to them was a man with a pony tail. He had dirty jeans and a jacket on. He turned toward me, smiling sweetly, the smile that made me go out with him the first place. Then the smile turned, and soon he was evil. He grabbed bother my girls and then threw them into the front of the truck, climbing in after them. He started the engine.  
It all happened so slowly, but yet it was the quickest moment in my life. He pulled out as I ran toward the truck, "Goodbye Bella, I'll take care of them" He said to me, through the open window. Then, he left. My girls, screaming for help, tears down their faces, stared at me through the back of the cab, while there terrified faces became blurred by my own tears. I could no longer see them, but I still stared at that place, where they were...but where they weren't.

"Ms? Ms? Were they your kids? Should I call the police?" A mans voice cut in.

I nodded. Yes, call the police, I thought. He ran off inside, I pulled out my own phone, hitting one. Speed dial. "Hello Hun" Edwards voice answered, knowing it was me.

All I heard was my staggered breathing. "Bella? Bella are you okay?" His voice panicked.

"No" I simply said.

"Where are you Bella? What's going on? Where are the girls..."  
"James...James took them." I said, getting louder by each word. "JAMES, EDWARD! JAMES TOOK THEM!" Then, I was crying.


	13. Chapter 13: What do I do?

Chapter thirteen: What do I do?

I clung to Alice's shirt. Crying endlessly. The service station was closer to Forks than Seattle so the Cullen's and my father drove down to help me, Edward was still on his way.

"What will I do? What will I do?" I mumbled over and over while holding onto Alice. I felt if I let go, I would fall and not resurface.

She was rubbing my back soothingly, murmuring words of comfort.

Esme was sitting in my line of view, telling me that everything will be okay. I saw her outline, but I couldn't focus on her features.

Carlisle and Charlie were in the background, talking to the other police officers. Charlie was indicating widely with his arms, throwing them about the place. I saw Jasper and Emmett near my car, Jasper smiled weakly as Emmett flexed his muscles. Rose, was next to Alice, staring off in space, tears glistening in her eyes.

I saw a silver Volvo speed up and screech to a halt. I jumped out of Alice's arms, who stumbled back, and ran straight into Edwards arms who managed to just stand out of the car. "Bella, =Bella Bella, Bella" He said, over and over. "We'll get them back, we'll find them." He said soothingly, then his voice changed into hatred "And I'll kill him" He added.

"Isabella? May we please ask you a few questions?" One of the police officers asked me.

I turned around, but still gripped at Edwards arms, keeping them around me.

"Can you please give us a explanation of the man himself, a description perhaps." He asked

"Actually...I think I can do better..." I said, pulling out my phone. I flipped through the many, many photos on the little device, speeding over a few years of memories. Reaching the right one, I turned it and showed it to the police man. It was James, the one I had taken when I got his phone number, so when he called, his photo came up.

The police man nodded and then took my phone, he then asked if he could send it to himself, so he could print it out at the station. I then answered more questions, about what type of truck it was, and what exactly happened.

Soon, he was finished and driving away in his cruiser. Charlie insisted that he follow and find out what was happening, So his cruiser left at the same time.  
Soon, it was just me and the Cullen's. "Bella, your father and the police are going to do everything they can to find your girls" Carlisle reassured me. "But until then I would feel a lot better if you and Edward both stayed at our house."

I nodded. Happy to not be alone. I felt Edward nod as well, his arms still around me. I went in Edwards car, Jasper drove my car back and Emmett, Carlisle, Alice and Esme all went in Carlisle Mercedes, we all drove toward their home.

I became a mess in the car. I started shaking and freaking out, mumbling incoherently. Edward tried to soothe me but soon I was past help. I started jumping at every move.

We arrived at the house and Edward opened the door to my side, expecting me to get out. Instead, I sat there, my arms wrapped around my legs, shaking. He sighed and picked me up. This made me freak more and I started mumbling loudly. Edward brought me into the house and called for his father. Carlisle rushed down.

"She's gone into shock. I think we should give her an anaesthetic to let her rest a bit and let the fear pass" He suggested. "As, the significant other in her life Edward, and her father not present. You have to give permission."  
I nodded.

"Alright, go put her in your bed upstairs and I'll get the stuff"

All I remember is Edwards arm around me and then a heavy, sheet of something over me. Then I was in dream land.

"_Please" I begged, kneeling on the floor, my hands clasped in front of me. "Please, please, please" I repeated, over and over. Tears were poring from my eyes as I stared up at James, who held a key in his fingers, waving it back and forth in front of me. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth.  
"Bella, Bella, Bella" He moaned, licking his lips. "Now why do you deserve this?" He asked, waving the key again._

_I was about to answer with a string of insults when two small whimpers alerted me to my daughters. There, behind him sat a cage. A cage which could be opened by that key, the key James had. In that cage were my girls, small and helpless._

_James then was in front of me, pinning me down. "Bella, you will never see your girls again. Because Bella, you didn't want me, if you had of just sat down and did what you were told like a good woman, then none of this would have happened. This is all your fault"_

_Then, I was falling. Falling fast and for a long time. I was falling down the long white hallway, passing all the faces of the friends and family I had. my dad, my mother, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett, Edward and then finally, my girls. All of them had dark, black eyes. There was no colour, no white, no life in them. Just blackness...death. James then laughed. But it wasn't a quick evil laugh, no it was a long, happy, funny laugh. One you start but can't stop because it was just so funny. More tears fell from my eyes as I watched the eyes of my girls grown big, as they realised the same thing I did. I couldn't save them._

I sat up in the bed, sweat and tear covered. I looked around the room. I had to do something. I had to save them, I had to save them all. Now, determined. I hoped out of bed and found my phone. Why I looked at my phone was unknown, maybe it was fate, or maybe it was luck. But the moment I saw it read 'one new text' I new I was heading toward the fight of my life...mine and my girls lives.

_Bella, _

_Your girls wont shut up. I've decided to give you a chance to get them to safety. If you come to me, willingly, I will let them go. Come to the Forks Ballet studio, the closed down dump, alone._

_James_

I read the text a few times, once, twice, again. The thought of going there alone did not scare me, actually I wasn't scared much any more...I was slightly relieved, there was a way to get my girls back...a way I can help.

I slowly and quietly left the room, walking through the hallway and down the stairs, careful to avoid the step that squeaked. I then walked into the kitchen, took the keys to someone's car, I wasn't sure whose, mine was with Edward and here was a line of car keys, I had to take one, then I went out the back door. I couldn't go through the front, everyone was sitting there. I clicked the unlock button and Alice's porch flashed alive. Shit, I picked her car...sorry Alice but this is going to have to do. I climbed in and turned on the engine. No noise, maybe it was a good thing I chose her car. I quietly and almost silently pulled out of the driveway and went down the road, praying for them not to see me.

When I reached the main road I relaxed, thankful they haven't found me yet. I sped up them, knowing they wouldn't hear me. Speeding through the roads and toward the broken down studio where I had once taken one lesson. Screeching to a stop, I hopped out and automatically locked it. I hope Alice finds it again...I feel horrible for taking it.

I threw open the doors and peered in. There, in the middle of the room were my girls, either fast asleep or unconscious. I ran toward them, falling on my knees next to them. "Alice, Carly? Please, please wake up" I sobbed, holding there hands. At least they were breathing.

"Bella" Came a whispering voice.

I spun around to face the voice, putting the girls behind me. "James" I spat.

"Well, I told you if you came alone the girls would go free. So, there free, they can leave." He told me. "But you have to stay"  
I looked at him up and down, "what's going to stop me?"  
"This" he said simply, pulling out a gun.  
My breathing got caught in my throat, well, that's a reasonable thing to stop me.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me outside, staring at Alice's car. "Wow, we are so taking that one"  
I groaned, if I ever got out of this, Alice is going to kill me. "Get in" He ordered, "Your driving."

I drove through the main road, not really paying attention, my focus was still on my girls, alone in that studio. We stopped at the grocery store, where he pushed me out and pulled me through ailse, while he wasn't looking I quickly text Edward. Only two words, two words I knew would help my girls.

_Ballet Studio_

I prayed, with all my might, hoping that this would be enough to get him there, to save them. As long as they were safe, I was happy.

**Edwards POV**

I watched Bella carefully as I drove us to my parents house. She seemed to be losing her mind while she rocked back and forth in the passenger seat. As soon as I arrived I opened the door, waiting for her to get out. When she didn't I picked her up, when I did pick her up, she became worse and started saying things, loudly. I took her straight in and toward my father.

"She's gone into shock. I think we should give her an anaesthetic to let her rest a bit and let the fear pass" He suggested. "As, the significant other in her life Edward, and her father not present. You have to give permission."

I nodded, unable to do anything else at this point. Going into shock didn't sound like a bad thing for me to do right now, but I had to stay strong, for Bella and the girls. Carlisle gave her the anaesthetic so she would sleep and I took her up to my room, carefully covering her with the quilt. I stayed staring at her for a while, watching her as she struggled in her dreams, before heading downstairs and collapsing next to Alice on the couch. She put a comforting arm around me.

"It's going to be okay" She said, and then kissed my cheek.

I smiled, "Thanks Ali"

Esme sat on the coffee table in front of me and took my hands "Edward, really. The police will find them, it will all be okay" She insisted.

I just nodded and closed my eyes.

I must have dozed off because I awoke with a start. "What was that" I said as I came through.

Alice and Jasper, who sat next to her, stared at me "What was what?" She asked.

"That noise"

"What noise?" Edward asked.

I stood and walked over to the window, staring at the cars parked in the driveway. Something was missing. I turned back and took note who was here. Esme, Carlisle, Me, Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice. I then turned back to the cars. Esme and Carlisle's Mercedes were there. Emmett and Rose's Jeep was there. Jasper's motorbike was there. And Alice's...Alice porch was...gone. I turned back. "Alice...Alice, is your car at the service?"  
"Ah, no Edward, it's right there" She said, sounding confused.

"Ah, no Alice, it's not" I stated.

She jumped up and ran to the door, throwing it open. I heard her shriek when she went outside. I, on the other hand, ran upstairs to my room, flinging the door open and staring at the bed, the now, empty, bed. Crap.

"DAD!!" I shouted.

He came running and paused at the door "oh no" he whispered

"DAD!" Alice screamed from downstairs.

He looked at me and then ran downstairs.  
"Daddy! Someone stole my car!"

He looks at Alice, and then back at me and then upstairs. He worked it out. I've worked it out. Bella has gone, gone in Alice's car...gone to save the girls...gone alone. My Bella, has gone into danger, I can picture her now, getting hurt. How can she do this to herself, the picture of Bella in my mind swam out of focus, I could hear people calling my name but I couldn't see any more. Suddenly, I felt like I was falling..falling fast. I didn't feel the end of my fall, but I did see the darkness.

"Edward, Edward. Son, please wake up" I heard my father calling my voice, but he sounded far away.

"Edward, honey, please wake up" I heard my mother plead. "Carlisle, you think we should call a doctor?"  
"I am a doctor!" Dad said frantically.

Someone was wiping my forehead. "Edward, Bella needs you" I heard Alice whisper.

Bella, well if Bella needs me I better wake up. "Bella?" I mumbled, opening my eyes.

I jumped up! "Crap! Bella, she took your car" I said, pointing at Alice "and probably drove off after James. We have to stop her!"

"we know Edward, just sit down." Dad told me, pushing on my shoulders. "we have to just wait. We told the police and theirs nothing much we can do...they are trying to locate Alice's car by the GPS in there. But that will take a few hours."

"A few hours!" I groaned, falling back against the couch.

I decided to leave them be for a few minutes and climb back upstairs to my room. I dug through my stuff I had left behind and pulled out her diary. I had kept it here because I had wanted a fresh start, forgetting everything she had previously said to me....but I need to be comforted by her thoughts.

I flicked forward to any page and started reading.

_Dear Edward,_

_Today was amazing! It was the today our girls walked! Its at moments like these I really feel bad about you not being here, or telling you about them. But I also feel pride for the girls, that they have made it this far._

_I was coming out of the bathroom and I froze in the doorway, watching the girls. It was so cute. Little Alice was stepping across the floor to one of her toys, she took two steps and fell down. She was upset and almost going to cry. That's when Carly stepped up and walked over to her, patting her head. It was adorable the way she comforted her. I hope when there older they always be together, like those freaky twins that look the same and never leave each others side._

_They are asleep now, in the other room. I'm in my room, wishing at moments like these I had you next to me, as company. But I am too scared to face you. So I guess I'll have to live in fear._

_Loving you still,_

_Bella_

I flipped forward

_Edward,_

_I seriously considered calling you today. I picked up the phone and dialled. Someone actually answered but I couldn't bring myself to say who it was. In the end, Esme I think, told me to stop playing around and grow up, guessing I was a prank caller. _

_I don't know what to do, the girls are almost 2 and I think next time I'm in forks I might come and see you, or find out how you are. _

_Bella_

I flipped all the way to the last page of writing

_Dear Edward Anthony Cullen_

_  
Today I finally told you of the girls. You should have seen your face, I mainly watched your eyes. You expressed so much feelings, it was hard to keep track. But you sincerely felt happy that you had children. _

_I am so relieved that you are happy about them, pleased you can be a father. Your probably reading this now and I want to let you know how I properly feel, it's easier to write it down than to say it. I love you, I love you so much and I know that you are the one. I dream of one day, being married to you, living in a house in the country, Forks even! And raising the girls together...maybe even more babies! And a dog, we must have a dog! I want to grow old with you, retire with you and die with you. I want to live my life...with you._

_I love you more than you can ever imagine, I love you more than the world._

_  
Isabella Marie Swan_

I felt tears in my eyes as I read that. She wants to marry me! She dreams of living her life with me! She dreams of the exact same thing as me... This paragraph has made me want to find her more.

My pocket vibrated, I pulled out my phone and flicked it open.  
'One new message' it read. I clicked, read and then it said it was from Bella. My heart jumped and I scanned down, reading what it said. Two word, she sent me two words.

_Ballet Studio_

I ran out of my room and downstairs, falling half the way. Everyone in the lounge stared at me "Edward?" My father asked.

I tried to get out words but it didn't work, so instead I threw my phone at Alice, who caught it and read it quickly "Ballet Studio?" Alice whispered.

Everyone seemed to jump into action. Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper all ran for the door, as well as Alice, Esme stayed where she is, "Find them" She said simply, before turning to hug Rose, who also stayed behind. We all climbed into Emmett's Jeep and sped toward the old building.

Before the Jeep stopped I was out of the car and yanking open the buildings door. "Bella?!" I shouted into the darkness.

Emmett appeared next to me with a torch. Jasper behind him with a base ball bat. "Carly? Alice" I whispered.

"Daddy" a little voice whimpered.

I ran toward it, the middle of the building. There on the floor was my girls, huddled together. "Girls" I said, relief flooding my voice.

They saw me and ran to me, crying. I wrapped my arms around them, also crying. "Carly, Alice...Carly, Alice" I said over and over.

"Where's mummy?" Ali asked me.

"I want mummy too" Carly said quietly.

I sighed, "So do I"


	14. Chapter 14: My Knight

**This goes in and out of POVs hope everyone can still follow it.**

Chapter fourteen: My knight.

**Edwards POV**

After speaking to the police for an hour, we took the girls to the hospital where they were examined and then put in a bed to sleep. So they could go to sleep without dreams, Carlisle suggests artificial sleep, so they'd get the rest without the nightmares. I agreed.

I paced in the hospital hallway. The police had assured us that they would find Bella as quick as they could, still waiting for the GSP signal to come through, the police were really starting to bug me, they couldn't even find my girls...how will they find Bella?! The waiting was agonising. How do we know Bella wasn't being hurt right now...physically, emotionally and... I couldn't say the last thing, I will not believe that James will violate my Bella, if he does, he will be murdered.

**Bella's POV**

Stupid James and his stupid kidnapping stupidity. I have this gut feeling that my girls were found, so I am not particularly worried about them any more. However, now I am becoming worried about myself. We are driving further from Forks, further from help and I still have no idea how to get help. Apparently James still doesn't know I have a phone, so hopefully he will leave me alone long enough for me to text again.

"Pull over here" he ordered me.

I did, pulling over next to a run down shack, stupid shack and its freakishness...this really doesn't help my fear which is becoming closer to the surface.

"Get out"

I did. He came around my side and poked me in the back with the gun. The feel of the gun against my back was horrible, and terrifying. He made me go into the corner of the shack and stay while he relieved himself.

Alone...Finally. I pulled out my phone and quickly texted Edward.

_I'm in a shack. The Tilbot Road. Please hurry._

Please Edward, please please please come quickly.

**Edwards POV**

My phone vibrated again. I stopped pacing and quickly opened it, Please be from Bella. Please please please.

_I'm in a shack. The Tilbot Road. Please hurry._

Tilbot Road. I knew that road, it was long. A shack...there were several on that road, shit...

I ran out of the hospital, passing Alice. "Edward?!" She called.

I paused and threw her my phone "Tell the police" Then I ran to my car, getting in and speeding toward Tilbot Road.

I have never driven faster than now, ignoring the lights and causing several people to almost crash. Reckless and stupid yes, but did I care, no.

I sped down the road, scanning each Shack for a sign of life. None. I had been driving for half an hour when I sped past a bright, yellow car. I slammed on the breaks. Could he be that stupid?

I reversed just as quickly and paused in front of the very familiar car. Alice's porch.

I climbed out of the car and started toward the Shack, no idea what I was going to do. Just as I was going to reach the door, a strong voice shouted "Bastard!" followed by a loud, horrifying bang shot through the area. And then a scream. No...no no no, Bella!

**Bella's POV**

"Please, no please James. Please don't do this, please leave me alone. No, No, NO" I screamed at him as he came closer and closer, his breath hitting my face.

"Bella, don't deny this. If you do not give your consent, I will shoot you" he threatened, holding the gun to my leg.

"I can't, I wont. No, James, let me go, you can run...take...take Alice's car and escape" I offered.

"Silly girl, although, the car is nice...and doesn't fight me. You, however are much more of a prize, you are what I want. Now, I will count to three. If you do not say 'yes' by three, I will shoot your leg, that way, you cannot run away any more"

He took a deep breath "One"  
He wont shoot me, he wouldn't. He's totally bluffing.

"Two"  
Bella, Bella, Bella. Come on, just say yes, what is worse. Him raping you or shooting your leg...rape, rape is worse. What was that noise? Was that a car?  
"Three"

Don't say anything, Don't say anything. Don't say anything. Was that a car door?

"What was that? Is that someone outside?" he said, distracted for a moment. what is your answer Bella?"

I turned and looked straight into his face. "Bastard!" I screamed and spat in his face.

His face contorted in rage as his finger hit the trigger and a loud bang filled the room.  
PAIN PAIN PAIN! My Leg! My LEG! MY LEG! He FUCKING SHOT MY LEG! I hadn't realised I was screaming until the sound reached above my mind swearing.

I stared at James as he swam out of focus, the pain was horrible, it was pulling me under. I was falling into the red darkness, falling...falling to sleep.

**Edward's POV**

I ran in to find Bella, her face was agony as she clutched her leg, where it bled quickly. I ran to him, while he stared at her, still unaware of my presence. I jumped on him, reaching for the gun.  
"What the Fuc-" He screamed, turning toward me.  
I hit him across the head and he stumbled "Bastard!"

I had my hand on the gun now and I pried his fingers away from it, pulling it towards me, once I had it out of his grip I pointed it at him "To the corner" I ordered.

He cowered there.

"Edward" I heard a small whimper.

Bella, Bella, Bella. She's okay! Or will be. I ran to her, keeping the gun pointed at James "Hun, are you okay?" I asked quickly.

"My leg...hurts" She gasped.

I nodded, staring at the blood soaked leg. I ripped off some of my shirt and tied it around her leg, trying to stop the bleeding. Once I was done, I pointed the gun back at James, keeping one hand on her leg making sure there's pressure on it. "We must wait, the police will be here soon. For someone who got so far with my girl, you are an idiot. Firstly, you leave your car at the scene where you leave my girls. Then, you leave Alice's Porch. A Yellow PORCH at this shack, where it made it so obvious to know where you are. AND you leave Bella alone long enough for her to text me...twice!"

"Shut up" he growled.

"Ha, if only I had more time, but if my ears are right-" I paused so they could hear the sirens. "The police are on there way."

Soon, they were screeching in front of the shack. They all ran in, followed by my father, who came rushing toward Bella. "Well done Edward, keep pressure." He told me, then he turned to Bella. "Are you hurting any where else?"  
"Just, Just my leg. Where are the girls? Did you get the girls?" She cried.

"We got the girls honey" I told her softly.

"Sir, Sir, please...give us the gun" one of the police men asked me. I gladly handed it over.

They all rushed along outside, there was a ambulance which Bella and I rode in toward the hospital. Bella was silent along the way.

**Bella's POV**

My leg is on fire! Its almost completely numb now, but its still burning. Edward had saved me. My knight in shining armour saved me. Now there was nothing to do but lay here and let everyone else fix the mess that I was involved in. I know that sounds lazy, but right now, I am happy and sore, but happy. My knight came.


	15. Chapter 15: Announcements

Chapter fifteen: Announcement

I blinked a few times, I was so stiff, my leg wasn't on fire any more, it was just throbbing. When my eyes adjusted to the bright lights of the hospital room, I stared around at the space, searching. I looked to the corner, there, under the window and on the small couch was my love. He was laying on the couch, his legs dangling off the side and his head hanging off the other, it was too small for him. His mouth hung open as he slept, making the softest of noises. Edward. My love, my saviour, my man.

I glanced at the clock, 8am. I had no idea what the date was, or how long I had been asleep for, but I didn't really care, I was alive, the girls were safe and we were together again. Nothing could interrupt this moment of happiness.

"BELLA!" squealed someone at the doorway. Maybe someone who was very small and pixie-like could interrupt my moment, but I loved her too, so I didn't mind.

"Alice" I whispered, pointing to Edward, who was now rolling over, the noise disturbing him. "Oh no" I mumbled as I watched him roll...right off the side of the couch.  
"Arghh! Fuck" He swore. I stared at him surprised, he rarely swore. "Alice, Bella's slee--" He stared at me when he noticed I was awake.

"Hi Edward" I said, smiling and giving him a small wave.

"Oh Bella, I was so worried, you've been asleep for almost two days, I was afraid he had done something other than just shooting your leg. When you blacked out in the ambulance, they told me not to worry, but I couldn't help but worry. Alice made me go home yesterday, to mums house, and have a shower but I couldn't stop worrying so I came straight back, afraid I wouldn't be here when you woke up and now your awake and I'm just so happy and I'm...rambling."

I giggled "I love you too Edward"

He smiled. And then took a deep breath, glancing at the door. I looked as well and notice Alice had left. "When I thought I would leave you, I was terrified and concentrating on trying to find you, but my mind was thinking of all the things I haven't done with you yet. All the things we should be doing. This event has made me realise exactly how much I actually love you and I don't want to live another moment without you. I decided that I am going to be in your life for as long as you want me there, I want to be there for you, the girls and whoever else comes along the way." He smiled widely. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Edward, I know all this..."

"Shh, please give me a moment." He took a deep breath and then kneeled on the ground in front of me, I sat up a bit so I could still see him properly, I was laying down. "Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you forever, to love what you do and who you are forever. Will you please marry me and become Mrs Bella Cullen?"  
I stared at him, was he serious? Was he just asking me the question I had been dreaming of for the past...many years. I blinked back tears as I gave him a small watery smile "Oh Edward. Yes!"

His face broke into the most beautiful smile and stood up and leant over me. "I love you Mrs Cullen" he whispered, pushing his lips over mine.  
"And I love you Mr. Cullen" I whispered back, my lips brushing against his. Then, we kissed.

_5 days later_

It had been five days since I was reunited with my girls and it had been two days since I returned to my home in Seattle. Edward and I sat in the living room, both taking some time off work and being cared for (money wise) by his parents. They had insisted and Edward agreed and so did I, after convincing.  
"My beautiful Bella, I believe that we should announce our wedding arrangements with our families soon." He suggested.

I sighed, I hated being in the middle of attention. "I suppose so, Why don't we have a big dinner it can't be here because the place is so small, maybe we can have it at your parents place, but kicked them out so its actually us who is doing the work...it could be this Sunday!"  
"Excellent idea. Do you want to call them or do you want me too?" He asked, kissing my forehead.

"Why don't we both call." I suggested. A loud thump alerted me to the girls "Ali, Carly? What are you doing"

I heard giggling "Nothing!" One of them said. They were in there room, probably jumping on the bed.

Edward had gotten the phone and was calling his parents, he turned it onto loud speaker.

"Cullen residence, Esme speaking"

"Mum, how are you?" Edward said.

I had curled into his side.

"I'm good Edward, to what do I owe the pleasure?"  
"Bella's here too, we wanted to ask you something." He told her.

I smiled "Morning Esme"  
"Bella, it's so good to hear your voice. What is it you wanted to ask dears?" She said nicely.

Edward motioned for me to ask. "Well, Esme, we wanted to thank you all for helping us find the girls and then find me so we were wondering if you would let us borrow your house to have a party. It would only be you guys, my father, mother and Phil, if he comes."  
"Of course you can, and I would be delighted to help"  
Edward shook his head "No Mum, you aren't helping, we are doing all the work. We want it to be this Sunday."

"Of course it can be this Sunday. But what's to stop me from helping?" She asked.

"Well, I might accidentally ask Alice to take you all shopping"  
"I like shopping with Alice" She admitted "Just not as much as she likes shopping with Alice"  
"Be careful, she might hear you" I told her quietly.

I heard her laugh. "Okay, you two can have the house all day Sunday, we'll even take the girls off your hands."  
"thank you so much Esme, we'll see you Sunday then" I said, excitedly.

"See you two Sunday, I'll go tell everyone. They'll be so excited."  
"Bye Mum" Edward said and then he hung up.

We called my parents next, my father agreed but my mother said she was travelling with Phil and couldn't make it. So I told her the news over the phone.

"Oh, it's okay you can't come, but I was going to announce something. Do you want to know now? You can't tell anyone but Phil" I warned

"BELLA! You aren't pregnant are you..." She pondered.

"No, I'm not pregnant" Edward laughed at me, I poked my tongue out at her "I'm getting married" I said brightly.

"OH BELLA! THATS SUCH GOODNEWS, IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU" she screamed.

The conversation had lasted a while, with me being asked many...many questions. I had eventually gotten off the phone with the excuse to make the girls lunch.

With everyone invited and my mother in on the news, there was nothing to do except plan and wait for Sunday. I was suddenly very excited.

_Sunday morning_

We got up early and drove to Forks, ignoring the edgy feeling when we stopped at the service station. Once there, we handed the girls over to Emmett and Rose, who insisted they take them. Esme and Carlisle went golfing, why, I don't know, Alice and Jasper went...shopping. They all promised to be out for the day and once they left we immediately started. Edward was preparing the decorations, setting up the table outside and fixing the barbecue. When I had told him that he chuckled and put on a horrible Australian accent "Havin a barbie are we, can't wait to get all the mate around for a beer and a smoko"

I had just glared at him. "You of all people know they don't talk like that, you've been there!"

"I know, but it's funny" He admitted.

I laughed and sent him off to do his things while I went to the kitchen to start cooking. I made the burger patties, cut the sausages, wrapped corn and potato in foil so we could barbecue them, prepared a giant salad and made several pies.

We stopped at lunch to take a short break, sitting on the outside table and eating a small sandwich. I praised Edward decorations. There were streamers hanging around the area and the pool had been cleaned. "Lucky we brought the girls bathers" I mused.  
He smiled, nodding. "Pool parties are fun"

Once lunch was finished we headed back to our lists. It was about four o'clock when we finished, so

I was sitting outside, watching Edward start the barbecue when everyone came out at five. "Looks fabulous guys" Esme greeted, kissing my cheek.

My dad came over and patted my shoulder and kissed my forehead in greeting and then he left to talk to Jasper about sports.

"Yeah, Yeah, awesome!" Emmett laughed "Now, where's the food" he ordered.

"Emmy, you ate at the park!" Rose scolded, "You can wait at least until they it is all cooked and finished"  
Emmett was in the process of eating a piece of bread "Fine" he said with his mouthful.

I stood "Where are my babies?" I said, looking around.

Emmett shrugged "We lost them"  
Rose looked panicked for a moment "We did not Emmett"

I laughed as they came in and flung themselves into me. I hugged them back. "Did Uncle Emmett and Aunty rose loose you?"  
"Yep!" Carly told me "we were at the park and they left without us. Ali got scared"  
"Really?" I asked Rose, wondering if they were serious.

She blushed and looked at the floor, nodded slowly. "it was an accident...Emmett distracted me" She said, pointing at Emmett.

He stopped eating his bread and stared "Nah ah, it was her fault" he argued, with his mouth full.  
I giggled and everyone paused and stared. "It doesn't matter. I've lost them before, in a much worse situation "

"Really?" Edward asked, raising an eyebrow "Tell us the story...please"

The girls heard the magic word 'story' and sat down in front of me. Everyone else found seats around the place, we formed some weird circle. Emmett missed out on a seat and didn't like the one that was left so he sat down next to Ali, who giggled and climbed into his lap. Carly didn't like being left out so she sat on his right knee while Ali was on his left. It was very cute. "Tell us the story Bella" Emmett pushed.

I sighed. "Alright it happened in Seattle Zoo..."

_I pushed the pram further along the dirt path, pointing out at the different animals, talking animatedly. The twins, who were one year old, laughed and giggled at the different species, occasionally making the sounds of the animals "ROAR!" Screamed Ali._

_I laughed silently, checking my watch. 12.30, the girls will be hungry. I stopped at the cafe and pulled them out of their pram, sitting them on the seats. "Stay here" I warned them._

_I got up and went to get hot dogs for us all. I collected them and then turned around and froze. They were gone. I looked around, several times, calling there names, searching. They were no where near the cafe...where were they?! I left the hot dogs and steered the pram toward the path we came from, hoping they went to see other animals. I searched for almost half an hour, becoming more and more worried. I went up to the help desk and told them. They put an announcement over. Suddenly, everything happened at once, some zoo keepers ran past me. Worried, and scared that the girls were involved, I followed. There, in the meerkat enclosure, was my girls. They were laughing and squealing with delight. "Carly! Alice! What are you doing" I screeched, terrified of how they actually got in there._

_The zoo keeper turned to me while the other climbed in to retrieve my girls "Are these your daughters?" He asked._

_I nodded, "they left, I've been looking for them for the past hour! How did they get in there? I am so sorry...so very very sorry..."_

"_It's alright, just be thankful it wasn't the lions cage" he laughed worriedly, my heart jumped. "No harm no foul" he said, smiling._

_I nodded and took my girls, one on each hip, from the zoo keeper "thank you so much." I said._

_I took them home after that, where I told them off, telling them off was the last thing I felt like doing...all I wanted to do was hug and kiss them, but I had to get the message that running away was bad._

"They bother thought it was hilarious!" I said, throwing my hands up. Everyone laughed at parts of the story, the girls thought it was funny as well, laughing there heads off in Emmett's lap.

"Another story mummy!" Ali cheered.

"Alright, but how about one of all of us" I offered, everyone looked eager.

"Remember one of our sleepovers? The one where we decided to cook cookies, we were about, 12 years old? Our first food fight..."

_I had said goodbye to Charlie and jumped in Jasper and Rosalie's car, his parents were driving me up to the Cullen's for a sleepover. I sat next to Jasper in the back, who smiled at me, Rosalie was in the front, playing with the radio. "Thanks again Mr. Hale for giving me a lift."  
"No problem Bella"_

_We chattered about silly things arrived and climbed out, waving our goodbyes. Emmett was climbing out of a car in front and then both cars drove off. Emmett bounded over and took Rose's hand, they weren't going out, but they were close friends._

_We went inside without knocking. Esme had insisted that we didn't knock. And was greeted by an over excited Alice who was already in her pyjamas and Edward. They stood in the living room which was covered in matrices, blankets and pillows. Looks like where sleeping there. After our pizza dinner, one the beds, we had ice cream. "Emmett, please, swallow before you put another spoonful in" I pleaded, not wanting to see him try a swallow that much ice cream._

"_Bu Bea yo dun no wa your misin" he said, barely understandable. _

_I cringed away, leading backwards into Alice, who was giggling. I turned to find Rose trying to feed Jasper. "Open up" She cooed._

"_Rose...please stop"  
"Come on Jasper. You are her baby brother" Alice teased._

"_BY A MINUTE" He shouted. Rose took advantage to that and pushed the spoon into his mouth. He chocked and swore under his breath._

_Edward was sitting next to Alice, not eating his ice cream. "What's wrong Eddie?" I teased._

_He poked his tounge out at me and then sighed. Alice answered for him "Mum told him off today. He broke a window, he's just sulking."  
I was about to ask why he broke the window when Emmett jumped up, his bowl flying toward me, Edwards arm reached out and caught it. "Thanks" I whispered, still staring at Emmett, who was jumping up and down trying to finish his mouthful._

"_We HAVE to make COOKIES!" he shouted._

_We all stared and then broke out into laughter. "Cookies? Why?" Edward asked, picking up all our bowls._

"_Because, I said so, and cookies always make me happy...that means they'll make you happy. They also taste nice."_

_Soon, he had everyone convinced and in the kitchen._

_Rose sat at the counter, not wanting to get her hands dirty. Emmett also sat down, telling us he couldn't get give us his cooking virginity. I helped Alice and Edward get out all the ingredients and equipment. "Two eggs, flour, butter..." Emmett read from Esme's recipe book._

_We were half way through and Emmett decided to help, he reached for the egg and threw it in the bowl, cracking it open as he went. Now, in the bowl of mixture, was egg, which was good, but it also had all the shell. "Emmett!" Alice scolded, "Why did you do that!"_

"_I wanted to help, and it said to add two eggs"  
"yes, but not the shells!" She shouted, frustrated. We would have to start again!_

"_Oh" Was all he said._

_So, we started again. We were measuring out the flour when suddenly, I had that feeling, the feeling that shouldn't come when you have a cup of flour in your hands. "Ah...Ah...AH...CHOO!" I sneezed. Flour went...EVERYWHERE._

_Emmett screamed, "You did that on purpose" then, he grabbed a handful of flour and threw it at me. I sighed and it came out as a puff of flour. Edward laughed. He thought that was funny? I grabbed a handful of the mixture from the first batch and chucked it at his face, it stayed there for a moment before sliding off and plopping on the floor. _

_Edward stopped laughing and smiled, grabbing one of the eggs he threw it at me, I ducked and it hit Alice.  
She screamed, loudly! "MY HAIR!"_

_Esme and Carlisle came running in then, and paused at the doorway. They were both obviously pissed off with the mess but couldn't hide there amusement. They both ran in and then ran back out, trying to hide the fact that they were laughing. When they collected themselves they came back in and scolded us and told us that we had to clean the whole kitchen._

"I remember that! That was funny" Esme said, laughing.

"Hilarious" Carlisle agreed.

"Funny...up until the cleaning" Edward agreed, who was at the barbecue, finishing cooking.

The food was done and we were all around the table, eating, drinking and laughing. We were finishing our meal when Edward stood and tugged me up to his side. I smiled as everyone looked at us. "We told you that we brought you all here together to thank you for your help and support in finding the girls and Bella." He said, squeezing my hand.

I nodded. "But that is not the only thing we wished to do today" We had rehearsed this.

"We have an announcement to make and hopefully you are as happy as we are" Edward finished.

"Bella! Your PREGNANT?" Charlie cried, covering his face. "Isn't two toddlers enough?!"

I could feel the blush coming. "No Dad, I'm not" I said over his mumbling. I had told Edward this was what it would happen.

"Charlie, that wasn't our announcement" Edward said lightly laughing. "We wanted to tell you that where getting married"  
Esme leapt to her feet and gathered us both in a hug.

Alice squealed, clapping her hands, demanding that she would plan our wedding.

Charlie smiled at me, squeezing my hand.

Once everyone had moved Carlisle came and gave us both a hug.

Emmett clapped loudly, saying that it was about time.  
Rose smiled warmly, looking up at Emmett, probably thinking it was time for her to get married.  
And Jasper clapped Edward on the back.

"Thank you for being so supportive" I told them, never feeling more loved than I did now.

I went to sit down but Edward kept me standing, "There's something else" He said. "I have to admit something. Esme, you already knew about this"

Esme was nodding.

"The reason I told my mother about this is because I wanted to get something she offered to me a few years ago, on my 18th birthday. I was touched she would give me something this special so we can pass it down the Cullen line." He said, looking at me know. I was completely confused. I looked at Alice, asking her silently what this was about. She shrugged.

I looked back at Edward, who knelt in front of me. I gasped as he pulled out a blue velvet box. "When I asked you I was unprepared. But now, I am not. In front of everyone I would like to ask again." He said, smiling. He glanced up at the girls, who were looking confused but happy as Alice whispered to them what was happening. I don't know when but Jasper had pulled out a video camera.

"Isabella Swan, will you marry me?" he asked, opening the small box. My voice caught in my throat as I saw the ring. It was old, and delicate, the band being a simple gold with diamonds in-bedded inside and around the whole ring. It was simple, not stand out, didn't have a giant diamond. But it was special, it was beautiful, it was me.  
"Yes" I said, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him ferociously.

He laughed against my lips, pulling back. He slipped out the ring and put it onto my finger. "This ring, was my grandmothers. My mother has given it to us so we are able to pass it down through our children."

I gasped again and stared at Esme, who smiled. "It is the only thing I have of her, she died when I was young. My father gave this to me so I could get married with it, but it didn't feel right, didn't feel me. So, I kept it, hoping one day to give it to my son so he can give it to his love. Which happened. You make my Edward so happy, and if he's happy, where happy." She said, patting Carlisle's shoulder, who nodded in agreement.

Tears streamed down my face, "Oh Esme" I whispered, passing Edward to go hug Esme and then Carlisle. "Thank you so much" I told them.

"Thank you everyone...for accepting me and the girls back so quickly and warmly. And now, letting me marry Edward, it is truly, a dream come true."


	16. Chapter 16: Daddy Time

Chapter sixteen: Daddy time.

We have been staying at my parents house for a while now, still taking a break from work. My father and mother insisted we lived here until the wedding, which they want here as well. I agreed, seeing it made Bella happy to be closer to my and her parents...perhaps we could move somewhere in Forks.  
"Bella, Lets go go go!" my sister screamed from the doorway.

I chuckled "Alice, calm down, she's coming"  
As if on cue, she came down the hallway and into my arms. "Do I have to go" She whispered to me.

Alice heard though and whined loudly "Bella, lets go. Your coming wedding dress shopping! You should be excited!"

She sighed, but tightened her arms around me "I'll miss you" She told me, standing on her tiptoes and kissing me slowly.

"Bella..." Alice said, pulling on her arm.

"okay, okay" She said, letting go "You call me if you need anything, the girls are hard to look after...your going to be fine, yes?"

"He's going to be fine! Jasper said he'll come down soon to help him, he was at his parents house last night. Now, lets go Bella" Alice interrupted.

She raised an eyebrow at me. "I'll be fine" I assured her "Now, go and pick out a dress that will make me want to jump you at the aisle"

She giggled and finally let Alice tow her toward Alice's porch, which had been rescued after being stolen by Bella.

The girls waved goodbye at the door "Bye Mummy! Have fun shopping!!" Ali called.

Bella waved. "Behave girls" she called out the window as Alice sped away.

Then, there was the three of us.  
"So girls, what do you want to do?" I asked them.

"BREAKFAST!" They squealed at the same time. That was freaky.  
I laughed "Alright, come and sit down, I'll find something to eat."  
I helped them into their seats and then found some bowls and cereal, making each of us some. Setting it in front of the girls, I sat down in front of them. They smiled at me and then dug into their bowls. "So what do you girls want to do today?" I asked them, once they finished eating.

"Fishing!" Ali suggested. Carly squealed.

I raised an eyebrow "Doesn't Grandpa Charlie take you fishing?"

"No, he says if it would be anything like the time he took Mummy and Aunty Alice fishing, then we wern't to step foot in his boat" Carly recited.

I laughed, imagining what it would have been like fishing with those two. "Alright, we'll lets go fishing then, what do you think?"  
They clapped and jumped up and down. "Fish Fish Fish" They chanted.

"Alright, lets go get you changed into some old clothes and then we'll see if Uncle Jazz is coming too."  
They raced to their room, me following behind them. I helped them into old jeans and t-shirts. Then we went downstairs to call Jasper. I put the phone on loud speaker.

"Hello" Answered Jasper.

"Uncle Jazzy!" Carly squealed.

"Hi Jasper" I laughed.

"Hi Edward, hey girls, I'm just around the corner, I'll be there in like, 5 seconds" he laughed.

"Alright" I said, hanging up. The girls ran outside, again I followed.

They jumped outside his door, waiting for him to open it. "Where going fishing!" they shouted at him, hugging his legs.

He laughed and then turned to me "really?"  
I nodded "Apparently. I have some clothes you can borrow if you don't want to wreck those pretty Alice approved designer shirt and jeans."  
He looked at his closed and then smiled "Properly for the best, If I want to keep my head"

Once we were dressed, lunch packed and in the car, we drove over to Charlie's, going over to see if we can borrow his rods and boat.

"What a surprise!" he announced, when we had arrived. "what do I owe the pleasure?"  
"we wanted to know if we can borrow some stuff...where going fishing!" I asked.

He laughed "sure, come on in, I'll grab some things" he left for the shed out the back, I sat down on his couch, the girls playing around the table. Jasper sat next to me. "Not much has changed" He observed.

I nodded, "Yeah, it's like going back in time. All the awkward silences between Charlie and me, waiting for Bella to come down for a date, or something..."  
He laughed "or the one sleepover we all had here. Charlie made Bella promise never to have us all over at the same time again."  
I broke into laughter as well "From then on the sleepovers were at my place, probably a good choice, considering its so big"

Charlie came back in now, carrying three fishing roads and a esky. "Esky is for the fish you catch. There's bait in there too, do you guys know what to do?"

"Yeah, my Dad took me and Rose a few times, then when Rose got over it, just me." Jasper said, taking the things from him.

"Alright, now, I'll let you use my boat, but you have to promise not to hurt it, it's my new baby" he said smiling.  
I took the keys "Thanks Charlie."  
He gave us directions and told us what number dock the boat was located at.

We drove there, the girls singing all the way. Jasper soon joined in and I was just laughing, glad I brought I brought my video camera.

We walked down the pier, looking for dock number 4, once there I smiled at the name he gave the boat.

_Charlie's angles_

I could only imagine which three people that boat was named after. I helped the girls in and then Jasper put life jackets on them, despite their protests. Soon, with Jasper driving, we were off toward a space to fish. "Fish Fish Fish" Carly and Ali chorused.

We set up and then sat back, waiting for the fish to bite. Jasper decided to let us fish and he would film, so we could take it back and show Bella what we did today. After about 5 minutes, the girls got bored.  
"Why aren't they biting Daddy" Ali asked, hanging onto my arm.

"We have to wait my angel, it takes a while to convince them to eat the bait"

"But waiting is BOOORRRRINNGGG" she sighed.

I chuckled and the scoped her up onto my lap, "But if you watch the waves, it can be relaxing."

She laid her head on my chest, yawning. In about 5 minutes, she fell asleep being rocked by the boat.

Carly was watching her fishing line with seriousness, Jasper came up behind her and put her onto his lap "What fish do you want to catch Carly?" he asked her while tickling her sides.

"No, stop please...no Daddy help meeee" she squealed, trying to escape.

"Sorry Carly, I'm stuck here. Your on your own" I laughed.

"Uncle Jazzy, please...please please please stoppppp" She cried, tears of laughter forming.

He stopped, but continued grinning. "Oh, Edward, looks like Alice has a bite"

I shook her awake "Honey, you've caught something"

She jumped up and ran to her line. But then stared at me, "What do I do daddy?" She asked.

Jasper stood to the side, filming while I stood behind her and helped her bring it out of the water. She and Carly squealed. "Fishy fish fish!" They laughed loudly.

An hour past, we had eaten lunch but we hadn't gotten any more bites except for that one fish from Alice. Now, Carly and Ali both stood at the edge of the boat, peering into the water. "Come on fishy" Ali said softly. "Come here Fishy"

They began to lean farther and farther away, Jasper, being the idiot he sometimes is was still filming, pushing the camera close to my face, laughing at my annoyed expression. Ali screamed and then there was a splash. I spun around on my seat and jumped to their side. There, floating in the water were my two girls, looking very, very upset.  
Jasper filmed the whole thing.

I reached into the water to help them out when someone shoved my back, stupid Jasper. I cursed him as I fell into the lake.  
The girls paddled to my side, holding onto my shoulders. "Daddy, I didn't know you wanted to swim" Ali laughed.

"Daddy, I want to get out, I don't want to be wet, it's cold!" Carly mumbled.

Jasper laughed at us on the edge of the boat. I turned to him and the camera, covered the girls eyes while holding us up by paddling with my legs and gave him the rude finger, stupid, filming, none wet jasper.

We climbed back into the boat and I put the girls in blankets. Then, turned to Jasper. "Give me the camera" I ordered. He did and I handed it to Alice, "You want to film?"  
She nodded and pointed it to us.

I stepped toward Jasper. "Now Edward, as much as you want to I wouldn't suggest it. You wouldn't want to make Alice mad..."  
"Aw Jasper, I'm not gonna push you. I just want to give one of my best friends a long, nice hug. Can't I do that?" I teased, stepping toward him more.

"No, no you can't. Now, let me drive the boat back to the dock..."  
I ignored him and wrapped my arms around his back, making sure my wet clothes touched him. He grumbled and pushed away, swearing. "Excuse me Jasper! Do not swear around my girls!"

I pulled away and let him drive toward the dock. Once there we collected our stuff and one fish and drove away, the heater up high.  
Charlie laughed at us when we appeared and ushered us in to dry off and have some hot chocolate. The girls changed into clothes they left here from other visits. Once we were relatively dry and warm, we headed back home.

Once there, at my parents house, our home for the time being, we gave my mother the one fish we caught, who laughed and said she would make something with it, and then curled up onto the couch and fell asleep watching play school.

Ali was lying on my chest and Carly was on my side, my arm wrapped around her, holding her up, making sure she didn't fall off.

I woke with a start, blinded by a flash of light. "argh, huh? What?" I stumbled.

The girls sat up rubbing their eyes.

I heard someone chuckle. "Dad? What did you do?" I mumbled, also rubbing my eyes.

"I'm sorry Edward, I couldn't resist, it was such a cute picture. I had to capture it" he admitted before showing me the photo on the camera. I was lying there, a small smile on my face. Ali laid on her stomach, on my chest, her mouth open slightly. Then Carly was on my side, one arm draped along the other side of my chest, my arm wrapped around her waist holding her up.

"It is good" I said, handing the camera back "Print me some of that one"

"Of course, now, why don't you three go do something. Your mother and I want to watch something other than Play school"  
I looked around the room and saw mum sitting in the arm chair, smiling. "Sorry, you should have woken me up earlier"

I handed them the remote and then was pulled into the kitchen by the girls. "Lets make Grandma and Grandpa a cake!" They suggested.

I agreed, pulling out a recipe. They climbed onto the stools in front of the bench. Pulling out the ingredients I gave them the bowls and spoons, telling them they could stir. Each time I added in something, they both stirred, laughing when their spoons hit. After about half an hour the mixture was done and being put into a cake tin. The girls helped me put that into the oven.

Then they insisted they help me clean up. I laughed at what their idea was, they licked the bowl. "It's yummy daddy, you try" Carly said, pushing the spoon to my face, it hit my nose and that left chocolate mixture spread over it. They laughed hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Said a voice in the doorway.

"Mummy!" They chanted together and leapt off the stool, with grace that didn't come from Bella and into her arms.  
"Why don't you girls go and clean up" She said, pointing to their chocolate covered shirts. "And ask Grandma to run you a bath, you girls smell...like fish?"  
They giggled and ran into Esme's waiting lap.

"So fish huh?" She asked.

"Yes, the girls, myself and Jasper went fishing. We have a lot of it on video. It was quite...an adventure. Then, well, now, where making a cake" I said, gesturing to the mess on the counter.

She laughed and wrapped her arms around my waist. "I missed you"  
I smiled and kissed her hair "I missed you too"  
She looked up and kissed my nose, taking away the chocolate smudge that I had forgotten. "I missed you more...but you also need a shower. You stink" She said, pulling away.

"Alright...well, I'll go take that now, watch the cake for me, but leave the dishes for after.  
She nodded, taking up some dishes to start putting them in the dishwasher. I sighed, it would be useless if I tried to tell her not to, she was just so stubborn sometimes.

After my shower and icing the cake, we all sat down for dinner at the dinning table. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Esme, myself and Bella were all here, as well as the twins. Carlisle had to go to work, so he ate earlier.

"Emmett and Rose, what did you two get up to today?" Esme asked.  
Rose giggled and blushed while Emmett laughed embarrassed. I think we all had some idea of what those two got up to today... "I think it's for this table, if we are keeping the conversation G rated"

We laughed at there embarrassment. And then dove into a more suitable subject.

After dinner Esme brought in our nicely cooked and not so nicely decorated cake. The cake had been decorated by Ali and Carly, who wanted icing in six colours, but it tasted the same, and nice, if I can say that.

"Lets all go watch a movie or something." Alice suggested after having two pieces of cake. I don't know where she puts it all, she's so skinny, but the sugar can't be good for her levels of excitement.

Bella nodded in agreement, although I tried to get out what they had done today, she wouldn't share it with me. It was strictly 'after wedding' business. "We have to get the girls in bed first. There asleep on their feet" Bella said, scooping up Carly as I picked up Ali.

They said there good nights and we took them into the room that had been made there's, decorated by Esme and Bella. We tucked them in and they fell asleep quickly.

We sat back down in the lounge together, enjoying the rest of the night with out family, sharing stories and playing small games.

**Review Review Review!! I want to reach 100 Reviews! Please, please please?**

**Hope your enjoying the story, let me know if you have any ideas. It is almost finished, I think. I'm kinda making it up as I go, Should I just continue further into their lives after the wedding? Or make it end at the wedding, or make it end at the wedding and then have a sequel. Let me know what you all want! **

**Love you all for being so supportive!**

**Remember, Review!**

**3 Bexta03**


	17. Chapter 17: A girls day out

Chapter seventeen: A girls day out

"Bella, Lets go go go!" Alice called, jumping up and down by the doorway.

I heard Edward chuckled "Alice, calm down, she's coming"  
I decided to stop torturing her any more and came down the hall and instead of going to Alice, I went to Edward, who was waiting to say goodbye to me. "Do I have to go" I whispered to him, loud enough for Alice to hear.

Alice whined loudly "Bella, lets go. Your coming wedding dress shopping! You should be excited!"

I sighed, and squeezed Edwards waist. "I'll miss you" Then, I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him slowly.

Alice decided she didn't like where this might head and started pulling on my arm "Bella..." she whined.

"okay, okay" I gave in, letting go of Edward and looking him straight in the eyes. "You call me if you need anything, the girls are hard to look after...your going to be fine, yes?"

"He's going to be fine! Jasper said he'll come down soon to help him, he was at his parents house last night. Now, lets go Bella" Alice interrupted.

I looked at him questioningly, "I'll be fine" he promised me "Now, go and pick out a dress that will make me want to jump you at the aisle"

I giggled and finally let Alice tow pull me toward her porch, Alice had forgiven me when I said I was sorry for stealing it.

My angels wave as we climb into the car. "Bye Mummy! Have fun shopping!!" Ali shouted, Carly was waving with both hands above her head, they both looked very suspicious.

I waved, "Behave girls" I warned as Alice sped down the road.

"Okay, I am so excited! First, where going to go to the Bridal shop and pick out the perfect dress for you! And then, where going to meet Rose and find shoes and then where going to get lunch and then where going to the hairdressers and then where going to some place that is still a secret because if I tell you what it is you will run away" She said, very...very fast.  
I nodded, smiling. Secretly, deep down I was excited. I, like many other girls, have dreamed of the day of going to get their wedding dress. I wouldn't let Alice know my excitement though, that will push her over the cliff.

We pulled into the parking spot outside the shop and walked in, or if your Alice, skipped. We were immediately greeted by a sales assistant. "Madams, how may I help you this morning?" He asked politely.

Alice pointed at me "She's getting married, but don't ask her what she is looking for, she wouldn't have any idea I on the other hand..." She pulled him down he aisles, me following behind. I knew Alice would find me the perfect dress. I had complete faith in her.

She shoved me, rather hard for someone of her size, into a giant dressing room and gave me several dresses to try on. This might take a while. "Alice, can you help, I have no idea whether to step into them, or put them over my head...there all so...wedding like"  
She laughed her tinkling laugh and came into the room, helping me get dressed. "Don't worry Bella, I will need your help when I have a wedding."  
That made me feel a bit better, knowing I'm wont be the only one needing help. After I had tried on them all, Alice made me put a few more on. She wasn't happy. "None of them seem like...'The One'" She said sadly. Then brightened "I'll go look for more. You stay here"  
So I did, I sat down in the lone chair in my underwear. 5Minutes past and I heard a squeal of delight. "Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella" Alice chanted as she made her way over to my stall. "I found it, I found it!"  
She let herself in and then helped me up so I could put it on. She put it over my head so I didn't get to see what it looked like until it was zipped up in place. Then, I saw myself in the mirror. I have to say that I agreed with Alice. It was 'The One'.

It was the traditional white colour, it didn't have any straps holding it in place, so my shoulders where bare. Alice had told me we would need a fitting necklace, and she knew the one, apparently. It had a floral pattern on the top part of it and then slowly ended into a plain, white fabric to the dress part. It had only a little trail of fabric. I hadn't noticed, while I was examining the dress that Alice was talking, I started to tune in. "-and we can have the girls as your flower girls, they can throw petals down the aisle. It will be beautiful"

It was then did I realise I haven't told Alice I wanted her to be my Maid of Honour. I had told Rose I want her as a bridesmaid and when I had asked if she mind if Alice was the maid of honour, she was relieved, she didn't want to have to make a speech. I smiled and turned to Alice. "So, Alice" I said, nicely. She raised an eyebrow, must be thinking that I'm trying to get out of shopping. "Have you found a dress?"  
"Yeah, I'm going to be wearing one from my closest, it will still beat everyone's there. Except yours and whoever else is in the bridal party." she said while kneeling down to fix the hem of the dress.

I took knelt down so I was in front of her and saw that she was upset. "What's wrong Alice?"

"Nothing Bella, absolutely nothing" She said, putting on a smile.

"If I know you at all, and I do, there is definitely something wrong. And I am appalled, your wearing a dress out of your closet! But what happens when you have to make a speech, or stand beside me while I say I do, or do all the other stuff that you have to do when your my..." I hinted.

"Bridesmaid?" She whispered.

I took her into my arms and hugged her. "Maid of Honour!"

She squealed. "Oh, really Bella! Thank you so much! I can't believe it!! But what about Rose?"  
"She's a bridesmaid. I knew you first, we were always closer, she understands that, besides. When I was talking to her about it she was relieved she didn't have to make a speech"

Alice brightened again "A speech! All about Bella and Edward! I can totally come up with a speech better than the man of honour!...who is the man of honour?"  
I laughed "Jasper! Edward had a hard time choosing and in the end Emmett decided it should be Jasper because he would probably be drunk by the time he had to make a speech. That was probably the best decision he had made in a while."  
Her face fell "But Jasper's speeches are good...damn, oh well. Lets get you dressed and we can go and meet Rose! And find some shoes"

We drove to the shoe shop and then went and found Rose, who was helplessly trying to get this man to leave her alone. We laughed and came to the rescue. "Hi Rose!" I said loudly. The man turned and faced us, smiling.

"Hi Bella, Alice." She said annoyed.

"So, Alice, what time did Emmett say he was meeting us here?" I asked.  
Alice grinned, getting on in my plan straight away. "Oh, in about 5 minutes."  
"Good, so, Rose, tell me, how is he handling his new job?" I asked Rose.

Rose smiled "He's going very well. He has to be the toughest guy there! He is totally making in to the Olympics in a few years! Heavy weight champion and everything"

The man's face fell. "Well, if you'll excuse me ladies. It was nice talking to you Rose" then he ran.

We burst out laughing.

We linked arms and then heading in to find the perfect shoes to match the dress which was in the car. Apparently, it didn't need any altering and was perfect for me already.

After finding the shoes to match, and a few squealing Alice and Rose's we made our way to eat food.

"So, Rose are you okay with me being the Maid of Honour?" Alice asked.

"Ah, Yeah! I don't want to make a speech! I'll be too busy keeping Emmett out of trouble, who already expects to get drunk"

Alice brightened after hearing that Rose was fine with it and then ordered her food with a smile. We all ordered salads and then chatted throughout the meal, Happy to be spending time together.

The hairdressers went by quickly, I only got a little cut off and it cleaned up. Alice told him not to put colour in it because it was already beautiful. And then we were off to the secret shop which I had not been able to know what it was until know.

Victoria Secret...stupid Alice and her stupid underwear shopping. And Rose! For being in on it! So frustrating! They pulled me through different aisles, loading me up with items. How they new my size I will not have any clue. They told me not to try it on, because Alice had 'seen' it would fit me. How, again, I have no clue. Once I was sure I couldn't carry anything else they took me to the register where, against my wishes, was paid by Alice. She already pointed out that I was living off her parents money, who had paid for the dress, and then she said the money she had was also there's. I had already felt horrible about this whole arrangement and promised several times to pay them back, each time I did this, they argued and it ended up with me feeling guilty because Carlisle and Esme would throw in the "You will all leave soon, let us have our fun while our family is still around" And then I would give up.

We drove back home in Forks and I was then made to model the dress to Esme and Rose. Then, I came downstairs where I found my girls and man, eating from the bowl which was empty of cake mixture. I laughed silently when Carly put mixture on his nose. "Whats so funny?" I asked, alerting them to my presence.  
"Mummy!" Alice and Carly squealed, running into my arms. They smelt...horrible.

"Why don't you girls go and get cleaned up? Ask Grandma to make you a bath, you smell like....fish?"

They giggled and ran into Esme's waiting lap.

"So fish huh?" I asked Edward

"Yes, the girls, myself and Jasper went fishing. We have a lot of it on video. It was quite...an adventure. Then, well, now, where making a cake" he said, gesturing to the mess on the counter.

I laughed at the extent of the mess and then wrapped my arms around his waist. "I missed you"

I felt him kiss my hair "I missed you too"

I kissed his nose, tasting the mixture...chocolate. "I missed you more...but you also need to take a shower. You stink!"

"Alright...well, I'll go take that now, watch the cake for me, but leave the dishes for after.  
I nodded to him but started picking up the dishes anyway. I heard him sigh before leaving to shower...

After eating dinner, and putting the girls together, we all sat down to watch movie's, the night passed quickly and happily.


	18. Chapter 18: The wedding

Chapter eighteen: The Wedding

"Your Beautiful Bella" Alice told me as she pinned the last curl up. Here I sat, nervous and fidgeting dressed in the wedding dress I had so happily chosen, wearing make-up, jewellery and high heels. All ready for my step into a new life with Edward and what did I have to be scared of? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I knew this was the right thing to do and I wouldn't change it for anything.

"Hows your feet?" Esme asked as she got the twins into their flower girl dresses.  
"Cold" I answered automatically, because they were, these shoes hold no warmth.

Esme raised an eyebrow at me, which I could see from the mirror, and Alice made a noise. I quickly understood what they meant and tried to fix it "No, no I mean they really are cold...I'm not regretting any of this."  
They relaxed, laughing. Alice went and got herself ready as Rose came out of the room. "Bella, these dresses are amazing! Alice did a good job!"

I blushed "Actually, I chose the bridesmaids dresses. Alice hasn't even seen them-"  
There was a high pitched, Alice like, squeal.

"Well, now she has"

"Bella! These are beautiful, I can't believe you chose them yourself!!" Alice said running out the room and hugging me carefully, making sure she didn't ruin any of the work.  
"Your rubbing off on me" I laughed.

Everyone was ready. Ali and Carly were ready with there baskets of Rose petals, Rose was ready, Alice was ready. Esme was sitting next to Carlisle in the first row. My father was next to me, his arm around mine as we stood at the top of the stairs in the Cullen house getting ready to go down them and into the main room where I would be married to the man of my dreams.

"Don't let me fall Dad" I whispered as the music began and Alice motioned for the twins to start walking down. After about 5 seconds she turned to me.

"Count to five, slowly, and then follow me down" She said. Then her and Rose followed the girls, walking gracefully and beautifully.

_One...Two...Three...Four...Five...._

We started our descent. My fathers arm holding me steady as my feet missed the step. I laughed silently, it would happen to me, fall down the stairs and die on my wedding day.  
We reached the aisle and he loosened his grip a little, walking me down slowly, step by step in time with the music. I looked over the heads of the crowd. There was almost the whole town, almost. I could see people I recognised, Rose and Alice at the end of the aisle, holding Ali and Carly's hands. I could see Jasper and Emmett looking important, standing off to Edwards side. Then, I saw him. I saw my Edward looking as handsome as ever. Then, everyone else disappeared and I focused on him. We reached the end and Charlie kissed my cheek whispering words to me "I love you Baby. Be safe"  
His words touched me, he wasn't good at showing emotion. As I leant away and saw tears in his eyes, mine quickly came as well. He smiled, "Don't cry Bells, I'm always a phone call away" Then, he turned me toward Edward and sat down next to Renee, my mother.

I made it to Edwards side, where he took my hand. "Bella" he whispered under his breath.

The priest then began talking, what he was saying was a blur, but when he said my name I quickly paid attention. "Do you, Isabella Marie Swan-"  
"wait" I whispered.  
Edward stared at me, fear in his eyes.

I smiled "Bella, please. I'm known more as Bella"  
The priest smiled and nodded. "Do you, Bella Swan, Take Edward Cullen to be your lawful husband?"  
Husband. Oh how I've wanted to be able to call Edward that for a long time. My eyes shone with tears as I turned to him "Yes, I do"  
"And do you, Edward Cullen, take Bella Swan to be your lawful wife?"  
He nodded quickly, must be nervous. "I do"

"I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife" He turned to Edward "You may Kiss your bride"  
And we did. Edward wrapped his arms around me and touched his lips to mine, I happily replied. We would have kept going if it wasn't for a certain someone beginning with a E and ending with a mmett who cleared there throat, loudly.

We pulled apart and turned to the crowd, who began clapping and coming up to congratulate us. The first to arrive was Alice and Rose, who had been next to us.

"Congratulation!" Alice sang, kissing me quickly on the cheeks and then Edward. Rose did the same. Emmett and Jasper clapped Edward on the back and engulfed me in a tight hug.  
Then, we were bombarded with other people. MY mother, father, Esme, Carlisle...everyone.

Once we had been seen by everyone Emmett announced, loudly, for everyone to move outside so we could eat.

We laughed, ate, laughed, ate and were congratulated a few more times. In-between courses, we had arranged for catering, Alice stood up to give her speech.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Her voice shrilled across the area, enhanced by the microphone. Almost everyone was paying attention except for Emmett and Jasper, who were concentrating on entertaining the girls, they were balancing their spoons on their noses. "Emmett! Jasper!" she scolded.

They turned quickly, embarrassed. "Thank you" Alice teased. "Now that I have all of your attention, it is my pleasure to give a speech about Bella and Edward, mostly Bella because Jasper is talking about Edward. When I was asked to be Bella's maid of honour I was thrilled. Bella has been apart of our lives since the first day of primary school...which was an adventure for all of us. We stayed as a group for most of our lives, only being apart when our families went on holidays or when we were in one of our many, short lived arguments. We began to find our better halves toward the end of high school. Me and Jasper were the first, then Emmett and Rose and finally, Bella and Edward became aware of their feelings. There's was the last, but probably the strongest love to blossom from our friendship. After high school, Edward and I had to go to Australia, to a family funeral, when we returned, Bella had left. No one had a clue to where she went and it tore Edward up. He never really got over any of it, crying at night when no one could hear him, he was a mess. Then, earlier this year she returns, but not alone. She brought with her two angels that made all our lives, complete. They started going out again, picking up where they had left off. It was so nice to see them together again. Then, they became engaged and it truly shows that if you know who 'the one' is and if you are separated and then one day return together...it really shows how much that connection is. I know personally, from watching this love blossom, from watching through heir ups and downs, I know that they will make it through whatever happens." She finished and beamed one of her dazzling smiles at me and Edward, I had tears in my eyes. Jasper stood and took the microphone and she danced back to my side, sitting in her seat. She leant over and kissed my cheek.

Jasper was at the mic now, waiting for everyone to settle down. "Now, how on earth do I top a speech made by that beauty, and by those meaningful words-"  
He was cut off by Emmett "This is meant to be about Bella and Edward, not Alice! Look, I'll do it!" He shouted, climbing out of his seat and over to Jasper.

"No Emmett, I'm best man! I make the speech" Jasper argued, holding the mic away from Emmett.

"But I wanna say something too"  
Edward sighed "Guys! Why don't you just...do it together?"

They both grinned and then turned to the audience. You could see Carlisle fighting his laughter and Esme was shaking her head. I giggled.

"Anyway, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted"  
"-Hey!"  
"Well, I was! Anyway, I want to just say that clearly after everything Edward and Bella have been through they are meant to be together, if you can't see that then you obviously have something wrong with you. They survived being apart, and then Edward approved of what Bella had done, even though she had run away and had his twin girls without his knowledge."  
I put my head in my hands. I knew this would come up.

"But that didn't matter, to Edward or any of his family, or even us, their friends. We knew when we saw them together as a baby that one day, they would be together" Jasper said, finishing.

"No way, you were only a baby when they were a baby. How could you possibly know they were meant to be together!" Emmett argued.

Jasper frowned "I didn't I was just saying it to make a point"  
Emmett lowered his head "You shouldn't lie" He teased.

They both sat back down, bickering.

I stood, "I would like to say something as well. I have known Edward all my life, and have always been there, except for those three or so years...and of course, I love him and am ecstatic about marrying him, but I don't exactly want to talk about him right now. We all know I love him more than my life, and how devoted I am. But I want to speak of a few people, four in particular. No Alice not you" I said, winking at her. She giggled "These four people have been there for most of my life. My mother, I know you were never there, we both know that, but you had always been there in my heart, I want to thank you for giving me space when you knew I was angry with you and letting me live with Dad. Dad, I love you, what more can I say. You are so easy to live with and I wouldn't trade you for anyone else in the world. Now, those two people are my parents, biologically, but I have another, off the record set, that have always been there for me as well. In no way do they replace my parents, or actually try to, but they have always helped me through things when dad or mum couldn't get there. Carlisle, my own personal doctor in some way's, I trust you heaps and you should be very special for that, because I despise doctor's. Esme, you are amazing, I love you like a mother and I love the fact that you have accept me into your family again. These four people are my parents and friends in many ways, but they are the reason I am who I am, they are the reason Edward is who he is, so, on behalf of myself, and Edward, we thank you, for always being there.

I could see tears in my mother and Esme's eyes. Charlie was even fighting back tears. I loved them, and this was a moment I could tell them.

Edward then stood up and thanked everyone for coming, saying he really didn't have much to tell because Emmett reminded him several times throughout my speech that there was cake soon.

I laughed at Emmett's eagerness and then Carly and Ali joined in his chanting of 'Cake! Cake! Cake!'

The waiters then came out with the cake. The photographer, Esme had insisted on hiring one, came around so he could photograph us cutting the cake. Edward held my hand over the knife, cutting it delicately, smiling for the photo. I smiled too, but I was looking at Edward. We were then handed a piece of cake, chocolate with white icing, Edward shoved some in my mouth before I could get some in his. We were laughing when Ali and Carly came over. I picked up Carly and Edward got Ali, they then ate the cake with us.

After eating the cake, we were pulled away to the make shift dance floor in the Cullen's living room, to have the first dance. I smiled at him as we began to dance. Once we did a few circles, Ali and Carly came up and joined us, we soon became a family of four, dancing in the middle of the dance floor. I could hear the photographer taking snapshot of it and I couldn't wait to see them. This night was perfect. It really couldn't get much better.

"BELLA!" Alice squealed, causing a few people to jump, except for us because we were completely used to it.  
I turned to her voice, "You get to throw your flowers!"  
"Oh" I said stupidly, I had forgotten about that. Everyone formed a group behind me as I chucked them over my head.

They landed straight into Esme's hands. She laughed "What does this mean? I'm already married"  
I shrugged "You get married again? Maybe to Jasper, he's next to you" Carlisle and Jasper stared at me, mouth slightly open. "I'm joking" I said, waving my hands in front of me.

The wedding became to a slowly end. We had decided not to leave in the middle for our honeymoon because we had decided not to go on one, but rather go on one when the girls were older. Instead, we were heading off to a hotel room, Emmett claiming that whatever we did, even if it was sleep, was not for the ears of people in this house.

We had laughed it off but after this day, I was exhausted, but still excited about what might happen. In Emmett's wording, he would insert a 'wink wink, nudge nudge'

Overall, this day was amazing! I wouldn't change anything, even though I was made the centre of attention. I was now Mrs. Isabella Cullen.


	19. Chapter 19: Epilogue

Chapter nineteen: Epilogue

Two Years had passed now and everything was going perfectly. Edward and I had stayed happily married with the girls and are surviving with little arguments. Alice and Rose often complain that we are not normal, that couples need to release there anger. When I told them we didn't have any, they told me I was lying.

Alice and Jasper were married a few months after mine, and they are now happy and living in Forks where they can stay close to everyone. Jasper opened up a architecture building in Port Angeles and is now a very successful growing firm.

Rose and Emmett were married as well, me and Edward decided we started a trend, but there marriage was only a few weeks ago and have just gotten back from their honeymoon...Rose giggles every time we bring it up, and then we immediately drop it, afraid she might go into details of what exactly happened. They also moved into a house in Forks, the same street as Jasper and Alice, and have just announced that Rose is pregnant.

Edward and I have just recently moved up to Forks, deciding we hated being out of the loop. We are now happily settled into our new home in the same street as Rose and Emmett and Alice and Jasper, this was planned, so our children can all grow up together. Edward has opened up a music shop where he can sell and teach children how to play piano and other instruments, and I have decided to open up a small cafe with Alice and Rose.

Carlisle and Esme are thrilled that we are all in Forks and planning on staying. They are always over at one of our places, and I'm beginning to think they spend more time in this street than their own.

These past years,when I look back on when I was afraid to face the people in Forks and tell them that I had twins I mentally scold myself, if only I hadn't been so scared, this life, all these happy moments, may have happened a lot earlier. But then again, if had of told them straight away, none of this might have happened. Edward agrees when I told him, I am happy things played out the way they did.


End file.
